


Sunflower

by kirstensnyder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Author Louis, Best friend Niall, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Louis wears the pearl necklace in this one oops, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Original Character(s), Roommate Zayn, Rutting, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Top Harry, editor harry, kind of ?, not really enemies Louis just hates alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstensnyder/pseuds/kirstensnyder
Summary: Louis smells of sunflowers and honey,And all Harry can do is bask in his presenceHarry smells of pine and peppermint,All Louis can do is wish his publishing firm hired a different editor.Or, Louis is an omega author who needs a new editor. His publishing firm grants his wish. They failed to mention his new editor would be an Alpha. An alpha who goes by the name Harry and has the most knee weakening scent Louis has ever smelled.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 71
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One//Tired Eyes_ **

Exhausted is the best way to describe Louis Tomlinson. Not that he minds it much though. To Louis, sleep is more of a privilege than a necessity in his career. Plus, the best story ideas always come to the brain during the dark hours of the night.

Louis had been working as a barista in a little cafe called Beachwood for about three years. He started a month after he graduated from university, got a cute but cramped apartment in London, and somehow landed a book deal with Lance Publishing company about a year ago. After his first novel sold like hotcakes, he decided to quit his boring barista job, and sign a four book deal with the publishing company. Although, he still enjoys a cuppa tea every now and then from the Beachwood cafe.

Everything seems to be falling into place for Louis, he's got a fully published book that's been a best seller for two months straight, has a deal with a publishing company, gets a decent percentage of his book sales, and is currently working on his next novel. To most anyone, Louis is living a successful life.

The thing is, Louis would consider himself successful. He graduated top of his class in university, managed to become an author, and is now currently being paid for his work. Except, no one knows it's his work. Besides his family and friends of course. The novel he wrote is under an alias name, Tom Lacy. The Lance publishing company has many pro's, but one of their biggest con's is not letting Omegas publish novels. The rule is outdated and frankly makes no sense anymore. Omegas have more freedoms than ever, being able to attend universities, apply for alpha level occupations, and now are able to chose whether or not to marry. Times are changing, and most people want to change with it. Most people excluding Clive Lance apparently.

Who the hell is Tom Lacy anyways? Just some random name picked out of a hat with an alpha gender attached to it. But, it is apart of Louis' contract. His work only becomes his work until the contract ends. Only four books until Louis is able to get credit for his own work, recognization as an author.

Only issue with that, Louis forgot how long it takes him to write a novel. He gets distracted way too easily, loses interest in a subject fast, making him start over until he then loses interest again. It's a vicious cycle really. His editor is also a big glaring issue. He never meets the deadlines, all the blame falling onto Louis of course, because who else to blame but the omega? And he reeks of alcohol and tobacco every day. And that's just the smell of his clothes. His gross musky smell is ever so unpleasing to the nostrils as well. He happens to be an Alpha, and you'd know that from a mile away. He talks down to Louis if there's ever an error with the grammar, goes through and picks apart his work right in front of him, mocking or belittling every page. He acts as if he's the author, not Louis. Last Sunday instead of editing a chapter, he just drank his whisky and drew scribbles all over the pages. Then proceeded to yell "Garbage, all of you work is laughable" before leaving, not meeting his editor deadlines yet again.

It's been almost six months of working with Dan and honestly, Louis is quite bored of his antics now. So, it's time to meet with the lead publicist and boss of the company. Time to ask for a new editor.

"Mr. Tomlinson, lovely to make your acquaintance this afternoon" Mr. Lance smiles his pearly fake teeth as Louis steps into his office. There's a cigar resting on the older mans lips as they two shake hands before beginning their meeting. "So, how's the sequel coming along?" He asks, as if he doesn't already know the answer himself.

Louis shifts in his velvet chair, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter to feel more in power. Almost everyone, besides the receptionists, are alphas that work here, or write for the company. Makes Louis feel weak even though he firmly believes he is not. Firmly believes no omega is inherently weak, only are if that's what society makes of them, or forces them into. Louis is a big advocate for breaking down omega stereotypes, hating how negatively it can effect omegas lives. That's why he does what he does, even if he has to use a fake name for a while.

"Absolutely brilliant Clive" Louis says proudly, beaming smile forced onto his face now, "Think the readers will enjoy where Luna and Peters story goes, hope they do because I'm already four chapters in" Louis makes a bland joke, sending a charming wink over to the publicist. If Louis knows anything, its how to charm the pants off of Alphas. He hasn't decided if that's a blessing or curse yet.

Clive let's out a breathy laugh, raising his eyebrows as he puffs some smoke out his mouth, Louis immediately scrunching his nose from that. He's never understood peoples love for cigars or cigarettes. Smells awful. Funnily enough, Clive's alpha scent smells of tobacco. The publicists laugh fades and his gaze gets less cheery and more narrowed, leaning back causally in his office chair. "May I be a fool and assume your little trip down here was for something more than how well your novels going?" Clive hums out, awaiting Louis' response.

"You may" Louis hums out, resisting the urge to cross his legs in a more soft position, keeping the knees wide apart as he lifts his shoulders and moves slightly forward, "I refuse to write more of my novel, or Tom Lacey's novel, unless I am given a new editor" Louis demands, finger air quotes around the alias name as he speaks.

Clive lets out a sigh of a breath, grabbing his matches and lighting the end of his cigar as he takes a puff before standing and circling around in front of Louis. Louis holds back and eye roll as he has to now look up at the alpha. Alphas tend to do this often. Take up a bigger stance if an omega starts demanding things. Usually it's a stronger mental stance, but Clive's are usually physical. He watches Clives facial expression, knowing he's already going to get the answer he wanted just by the arch of the eyebrow. Doesn't mean he isn't going to get an argument out of this though. "That is no way to ask for something politely little omega" He tsks out, making Louis nearly vomit in his mouth. "Did your mother not teach you how to be an obedient child?"

Before Clive can say any more Louis stands up, still having to tilt his chin up at the man, but at least not at his waist line of his ugly grey trousers anymore. "My mother taught me right, Mr. Lance" Louis speaks lowly, growing his voice deeper but still biting back his tongue. His sharp tongue hasn't got him far in this type of society. "Taught me never to ask for something I deserve, taught me my place in this world," Louis lists, tilting his head slightly, "Plus, it would be very disappointing to my readers, your readers sir, if they never see how an Unexpected Departure ends" He finishes.

After a moment of an almost intense stare off, Clive finally caves. Seeing as this 'little omega' doesn't back down.

"Very well then" He clears his throat, retreating back to his cushioned desk chair and taking more puffs of his cigar. "There was a new beta hire this past month, been working on some illustration edits for some children books," The alpha states, "I'm sure Dan would be pleased to switch positions so late in his edits" To Clive, that's a try at making Louis feel bad. Making him double think his demand in the first place. To Louis it's really just an annoyance. With his omega nature he is too empathetic sometimes. And if Dan was a little less obnoxious and annoyingly Alpha, maybe Louis would reconsider. But he's not.

"Dan is none of my concerns Clive," Louis shrugs, stuffing his hands in his front pockets of his trousers, "Children illustration edits seem to fit his small mind almost perfectly anyways" And with that end remark, and an impressed huff of breath from Clive, he turns to leave.

"Come Monday you will be seeing a new editor Mr. Tomlinson!" Clive calls out as the office door shuts.

Some would say Louis walked home that day with a small pep in his step and a huge smile on his face.

Come Monday, Louis was feeling a little less peppy and a little more grumpy. Niall, his best friend, basically forced him to go out the night before. In the present moment Louis had a good time, a great time even. At least the parts he remembers. But now, Monday morning, there's a ringing in his ears and a sharp pain behind his left eye that's distracting him from finishing a chapter. He shouldn't blame writers block on a hangover, he knows it's an easy scapegoat. But it is a bit difficult to write about a rocky relationship with a painful migraine that makes you want to bang your head into the nearest wall. He's only got a few more pages before he's finished though.

He takes a small tea break, starting the kettle and taking out his favorite coffee mug. Its his favorite because it's painted by one of his sisters, sunflowers scattered all across the glass. Not the best ones he's seen, but meaningful ones. He sets the teabag into the mug and pours in the boiling water, adding two spoons of sugar and a decent amount of milk. Sweet tea is always the best tea.

Shortly after he settles back down in his chair by his desk and beginnings typing away at his type writer. Tea always soothes his headaches.

The tapping of the rain on the window is what brings Louis back into the real world. As much as he is a distracted writer, he's also one that gets lost in his work whenever he's got a grand idea. And he does indeed have a few of those. He staples each paper together, creating chapter five and lets out a sigh of relief. Maybe the sequel won't be too much of a hassle to finish. Maybe without Dan as his editor, and whoever this new beta editor is, it'll be actually quite easy. Louis smiles to himself and takes another sip of his tea as his doorbell rings.

He quickly hops up, fixing his quiff in the mirror before heading to the front door. As he breaths in he stops in his track. His head is spinning and his stomach feels all queasy. His nostrils fill with the most intense scent he's ever felt before. Almost a woodsy sort of scent, mixed with hints of peppermint and vanilla. The scent alone makes his knees go weak and he has to force a whine threatening to escape his lips to not come out. Why is there an alpha at his door? Why does that alpha smell so, so divine and tempting. Mouthwatering. Louis clears his throat in order to clear his own thoughts, forcing his wobbly knees to move closer to that smell. As he grabs his doorknob he fixes his posture, deciding to breath through his mouth so the scent isn't so abundant to his senses.

As he opens the door he immediately regrets it. The sight of this alpha is almost as bad as his scent. Bad meaning incredibly delightful of course. His tall body is leaning against the wall across from the door, dressed in brown trousers that bell out at the bottoms, a white fabric shirt with the top three buttons undone, and a brown jacket over his arms, matching his trousers perfectly. Is Louis in heaven or hell? He can't decide. The alpha notices the open door and looks over at the omega, eyes moving up and down quickly before he pushes himself off the wall and beams a big lopsided smile. His teeth are like pearls and almost make Louis go blind from how white they are. The alpha steps forward and all Louis can do is watch, stare. Afraid that if he opens his mouth all that will come out is a pathetic whimper.

The alpha is the first to fill the silence, thank god. "Hello," He drawls out, voice sweet and slow like melting butter. "Seems like I'm your new editor, Harry by the way" He smiles even wider, as if that's even possible, before extending his hand. The last thing he needs is to touch the skin of this masterpiece of an alpha. But he has to, it's rude not to. So he takes in a silent breath and extends his own, lightly shaking the mans hand. The alphas hold is tight, not overpoweringly so, but tight enough to know the dominance of the pair. Tight enough to make Louis' omega claw at him and nearly jump the alpha right there and then.

"Louis" He breaths out, quickly dropping his hand and taking a few steps back to usher the man in. The alpha complies, walking past Louis and into his home. His scent following and Louis wants to sniff in so bad, just wants to let his omega take control, give into the feelings. But he can't, he won't.

Louis watches as the alpha walks further into the small apartment, hands clasped behind his back as he takes everything in, eyeing Louis' home. For some reason it feels intrusive to Louis. He's let so many people visit him before. Dan being the only alpha before, but still. All his omega and beta friends have come in. Louis makes his way to his desk and grabs his work from earlier, walking over to the alpha and clearing his throat to get his attention, it works. "I finished chapter five, the editor deadline is uh," Louis reverts his eyes to the floor to keep his mind concentrated on his own words, "Next week so, you can either take it home to review it or-"

"Here works" Harry interrupts, taking the pages from the omegas hand and moving to sit down at the couch.

"Fantastic" Louis mutters under his breath, grabbing his cup of tea and moving to the seat across from Harry. He watches the alpha as he opens up the pages, clicking his pen and beginning to read through.

The silence begins to makes Louis's skin crawl, his leg now bouncing uncontrollably. If this were Dan, silence would be needed, but for some reason Louis wants to know what Harrys thinking. The ability to read minds is something Louis wishes he had at this moment. He takes another sip of his tea and Harry glances up, a soft smile forming his lips. Louis feels caught, and yes indeed he was staring, but who wouldn't? Not only is this alpha intriguing and smells delicious, but he is also critiquing his work right in front of him.

"I was told you were a beta" Louis blurts out, unable to control his tongue now.

Harrys smile only grows as he sits up more, now fully looking at the omega, "I was told your name was Tom Lacey" Harry shoots back, smile turning slightly more smug now. There's the alpha ego.

Louis hums, leaning back in the cushions of his seat, "Sorry to disappoint" He shrugs, watching as Harry sets his correcting pen down, and mimics Louis leaning back in his seat.

"I'm not disappointed Louis" Harry says, eyeing the omega again, this time more slow as if to take him all in. "More so intrigued" He admits.

Louis raises his eyebrows, bringing his legs up under his bum and sitting criss crossed on the chair as he takes another sip of his tea to hide his flushed cheeks, "How so?" He dares to ask.

Harry immediately responds, a bit eagerly if you ask Louis, "Your story is through an alphas perspective, while you're clearly an omega" Harry states, making Louis roll his eyes at the omega comment, "Does your work, or more so inspiration for it, come from personal experience?" He asks, leaning his elbow on his crossed knees, chin resting on the inside of his palm.

Louis can feel his skin crawling from such an intrusive question. At least with Dan he never asked questions, just critiqued. Louis clears his throat, setting his mug down on the table separating the two. "Not so clearly an omega to my readers am I?" Louis bites out, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't mean to be so defensive, but it's hard not to be with this specific alpha in his home, sitting on his couch, leaving his scent once he leaves.

Harry's face reads a little shocked, maybe even a little bit upset about Louis' comment. "Oh I, my apologies I did not mean any offense Louis I just meant if anyone had met you in person, instead of through the pages of your story" Harry explains, using his hands while speaking. Louis notices his array of interesting rings that litter them then.

If Harry is going to enter his home and ask intrusive questions, then it's fair game now. So Louis indulges the direction of the conversation, "So I look like an omega to you? Seems a bit presumptuous to me." Louis hums out, enjoying the way his words seem to crawl over the alphas skin and make him squirm. Seems Louis has the upper hand now.

Harry quickly shakes his head, uncrossing his legs then recrossing them in the opposite direction, "No you uh," He stops himself, adverting his eyes to the nearest window by Louis' desk, "Your smell, it's overwhelmingly omega. Florally and sweet, almost like honey" The alpha doesn't look back over to Louis after he finishes.

"Oh" is the first thing to fall from the omegas lips, his cheeks heating up faster than the kettle on his stovetop. His body feels loose and maybe it's due to the fact that an alpha with that scent, and that voice, and that physical appearance is sitting right across from him. Or maybe the fact that that same alpha just described his scent to him. No ones ever described Louis' scent before. Niall has tried, but betas noses aren't as good as alphas. Louis can feel his body heating up now, a small tension in the air surrounding them. He tights his legs and shifts some in his seat, looking down as Harry finally looks back over at him.

"Are you going to answer my question now, since I've answered all of yours?" Harry breaks the silences, voice a little left of guard now. Seems Harry has the upper hand now. "About your story, does it come from personal experience with an Alpha?" He adds for further explanation, but Louis really didn't need to be reminded of his previous question.

"Alphas are easy to read" Louis says, instead of fully answering, "Their emotions are not the most complex out there. It isn't the most difficult to write from their perspective" Louis mumbles out, not wanting to be too offensive considering Harry is indeed an alpha.

Harry hums from the response, picking his pen back up and reopening the pages, "Are you always this impersonal with the people you work with?" He asks another damned question.

Louis sighs, holding back an eyeroll as he shoots back,"Do you always speak on whatever comes to your mind?" in response.

"Yes" Harry says immediately, continuing on editing Louis' work.

The silence takes over again as Louis finished what's left of his tea, his stomach grumbling at him for forgetting to eat today. Must've been too busy with the writing it just slipped his mind. After a few more beats of silence, nothing filling it but the scribbles of Harrys pen against Louis' paper, he decides to get up and head towards the door. As he's slipping on his shoes he let's Harry know where he's going, even though he doesn't have to. "I'm going to the cafe down the street, be back in a few." He mumbles out, opening his door.

"Grab a jacket" Harry says as he looks up, "The uh, the rain made the temperature drop." He stumbles out.

Louis gives him a confused look before grabbing one of his jean jackets off the rack and heading out.

Once the door clicks shut Harry finally, finally, takes a deep breath through his nose. Which, inherently was a big mistake. This is Louis' home, his home that is filled with his sweet, heavenly scent.

See, Harry just recently graduated from university. His father is a close friend of Clive Lance and got him a job in editing children's illustrations. Which worked for Harry. Mainly because everyone in children's publishing are betas. Harry has a hard time controlling his alpha. Has ever since he presented. More or less because he grew up with only his father, who had drilled in his head the roles of alphas. Harry knows they're outdated, and cause more harm than good most of the time. And Harry has omega friends, went to school with a few omegas, one of his best friends Charlie is an omega. But Louis is different. As soon as Harry stepped into the apartment building all he could smell, taste, feel, was Louis' omega. As he inched closer to his door his heart wanted to explode because of course. Of course this 'Tom Lacey' had an omega that smelled like that in his home. Then the realization hit when Louis opened his door. The author he was going to edit for was an omega. Harry has been lucky his whole life, went to the best university, got a job straight out of university, grew up a privileged life. He supposes that it's karma, karma for getting everything so easily in life. This is most certainly not going to be easy.

Louis as a person doesn't help the situation much either. He's strong, independent, doesn't hold back in conversations. Unless it comes to his personal life of course. Doesn't help that he looks like that either. Harry is oh so intrigued by this omega. More so than he's ever been before with an omega. All he wants to do is rip his clothes off with his teeth, then hold him for hours. Cook for him, take care of him. In more ways than one.

So sue Harry for scenting his apartment. He can't help it. Louis is an omega who lives alone. As overpowering as Louis' scent is, Harry could still pick up on alpha scents in the building. As much as the times are changing, it's still unsafe for omegas to live alone. Especially when they smell as good as Louis does.

Plus, Louis probably won't be able to tell the difference. Will probably think it's just a lingering alpha scent, because Harry was inside his home. To Louis, Harry probably just smells like any other alpha. Louis has most likely crossed paths with alphas who've smelt the same as Harry. So really, there's no harm done. To Harry though, Louis' scent is so overwhelming he wants to bathe in it. Wants to smell it for eternity. Most omegas smell good to Harry, most omegas smell good in general. That's why they're so pleasing to Alphas. But Louis' smell is just, ethereal. Perfection. If Harry could bottle it up and keep it forever, he would.

Once Harry finishes his edits, he leaves Louis a little note to let him know he'll pick them back up when the edit deadline occurs, to take them back to the publishing company. He didn't want to take the edits with him. Mostly an excuse to come back to Louis' home, to smell him again, to see him again. But also, to show Louis his edits ahead of time so he can continue to write. Selfishly, Harry just wants Louis to write more so he can edit more, and just be near the omega.

He eventually leaves the omegas apartment, already missing the sweet, warm scent. And already planning on whining Zayns ear off about the new, too pretty for his own good, omega that he now works for.

Louis is in a much better mood after visiting the Beachwood cafe. One part of him misses working there, working with omegas who know what it's like to be an omega in this world. The other part is incredibly proud of himself though, for getting as far as he's gotten as an omega. He opens his door to his apartment and nearly falls backwards once the scent hits him. He glances around to find the alpha that scent is attached to, even goes as far as to call out his name, only to notice the note he left and his edits.

The thing is, Louis would be angry, well, he is angry. Angry that an alpha who doesn't even know him, who he doesn't even know, had the audacity to scent his apartment without his permission. He is angry, because he's lived alone for this long and can continue without a stupid knot-head alpha scenting up the place. He is fully capable of taking care of himself. Fully capable of not needing an alpha in his life to take care of him.

But, Louis is alone now. He's alone and his scent is combined with the annoyingly lush scent of that alpha. And, to make matters worse, they smell good together. Louis can give in because he's alone. Louis is going to give in to his omega because he's beginning for it. Scratching for Louis to just bask in the scent. So he does.

He makes his way to his bedroom, not before grabbing the blanket off the couch which was moments ago occupied with Harry, and locks his door. Crawling onto his mattress and wrapping his body around the blanket, inhaling as much as the scent in as he can. A small whimper escapes his lips as his body heats up and he squeezes his eyes shut, imagines of the alpha formulating in his mind. He can feel his trousers sticking, getting slightly damp to the slick thats coming out now.

Louis gives into temptation, gives into the want, the need of an alpha. He gives into the desire, the lust that's been burning through him the moment that alpha entered his home. No one can blame him of course. I mean, the alpha did scent his home, the alpha is more so to blame honestly. The alpha started this, not him.

And maybe that wasn't Louis' proudest giving into his omega moment. But it sure was his best one...so far.


	2. trying hard not to act a fool

**_Trying hard not to act a fool_ **

"I honestly don't see the issue here Lou"

Is the first thing Niall Louis' best friend, says after Louis finishes his long, very long, ten minute long, rant about his new editor. 

Louis makes an audible annoyed breath out of his mouth before stuffing it with a chocolate covered croissant and sulking down in his chair. "Of course you wouldn't, Mr. I happen to be a beta so nothing inconvenient happens to me" Louis grumbles out, chocolate dripping down his chin. 

Niall lets out a bark of laughter as he grabs a napkin and reaches over, wiping the liquid from his friends chin. "This editor of yours so happens to be an attractive alpha, and you so happen to be an attractive Omega, Explain again, where is the issue?" Niall raises his eyebrows as he finishes cleaning his friend up and goes back to his meal. 

Louis lets out another annoyed noise, rolling his eyes for that extra effect this time. People tend to claim Louis as over dramatic. Niall likes to tease him and call him princess whenever he doesn't get his way, or is proven wrong in conversations. Louis secretly likes it, but would prefer to be called a queen, not just a princess. So, maybe Louis is a bit egotistical, maybe he does put himself on a pedestal sometimes. And yes, maybe he doesn't like being proven wrong, because he is always right. But he has his reasons, as every omega does. 

"Niall, for the billionth time this year, I simply do not-" 

"Need an alpha in your life" Niall cuts him off, finishing his sentence completely, then adding the extra question that makes Louis want to rip his hair out. "Have you ever asked yourself If you maybe long for one though? Simply just want one, not out of necessity but basic biological needs, or companionship, or maybe something more?" 

And god does Louis just want to smack that smug smile forming the betas lips. Niall, as much as most deem him the fun-loving, humorous, drunk, is actually one of the most instinctually intelligent man Louis has ever met. For most of his day he is the quirky, friendly beta everyone sees him as. But with Louis he shows his serious side more often. Suppose a decade of friendship would do that with people. 

"Don't be daft Niall" Louis huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest in defense mode, "Everyone has those desires, I just chose to ignore them for the time being. Chose to be a hermit because I prefer the independence that comes with it." Louis shrugs, not finding the best argument to Nialls words, but at least he found one. 

The waitress comes over to their table, clearing any waste away and refilling their refreshments before leaving again. "Lou, choosing independance doesn't have to equal choosing loneliness as well." Niall now has his sad eyes directed at Louis. Those 'pity' eyes as Louis termed them. He hates when Niall puts those eyes on him. Hates it because as much of a front as the omega has, his beta friend always knows what's underneath it. 

A lonely man who just wants what his characters hold in the stories he writes. 

Louis' silence is taken as a que to continue on, so Niall does, because boy can that beta talk, "Luna keeps her independence in the novels you write. She never changes, not for her alpha, not for anyone. So obviously it is possible to you babe" He finishes, taking a sip of his almost empty coke. 

Louis just sighs, grabbing his fork and pushing around some leftover scrambled eggs on his dish, "Those are just stories, one would be a fool to take them so literally." Louis decides on, his friend of course not taking any of his bullshit. Because that's what friends are for really. Knowing you completely, all your sinful faults and all the things that make you a good person. Yet still, they love you and never judge you for them. They also will never fail to prove you wrong, if it means what's best for you of course. 

"One would be just as much a fool to not," Niall challenges, "Remarkably so, the fool who wrote those stories himself. Art mimics life, I do believe that was what you told me the first time we met" He elbows his friend in the shoulder, beaming a soft, warm hearted smile of comfort. 

Louis can't help but smile back. As stubborn as he is, as he wants to be, Niall is right far more than anyone else he's ever met. So yes, sometimes he does indeed listen to him. "Suppose that means I'm a fool then" Louis lets out a weak laugh with a shrug of his shoulders. Niall mumbles a small 'suppose' which makes Louis gasp loudly and toss a piece of scrambled egg at him. 

"Anyway," Louis sits up more after the two laugh about the egg, the atmosphere feeling more light and less tense now. "That knot-head scented my apartment. Completely deceitful and unnecessary of him to do so" Louis shrugs again. 

Niall laughs at that, humming in agreement. "Agreed, although there could be an excuse as to why. Biologically sometimes those things occur." Niall gets another egg tossed at him for that one. So through laughter, he continues. "Not like there was no gain in it for you, You still sleeping with that blanket that smells like Mr. Alpha editor?" 

If they didn't leave the restraunt faster, Niall would have had Louis' entire plate of food on him after that jab. 

While parting ways Niall calls out a last farewell with, "Stop being a stubborn brat and go for what you have always longed for. As you once said, art mimics life!" 

Louis gives him the bird for that one, walking home with a storm of thoughts that he ends up using in his next chapter. 

"Fifth time now mate" Zayn laughs as flicks his paintbrush across the canvas, side eying the doey eyed alpha who's lounging on the sofa across from him, cheek pressed against his palm lazily. 

Feels like the hundredth to Harry though. His mind this past week has been traveling at lightening speed all wrapped around the little omega who would most certainly slap him if he ever called him that. And maybe Harry would let him do it just to feel the touch of his soft skin against his own. He only felt Louis once, physically at least. His smell alone makes his skin hot all over from a touch he so desperately desires. But just that one time can put him in a frenzy. His hands were so light, wrist so delicate, shake so submissive. And Harry really needs to not think of such things with his flatmate currently sat right across from him. Popping a stiffy is once enough to happen in front of Zayn, harry can already feel the embarrassment if it happens again. "Will it ever end?" Harry dreamily sighs out, closing his eyes as he is almost certain what the look on his friends face will be when he speaks the next words. "This infatuation, desire for someone who does not wish to be desired" Harry finishes before Zayn can ask him what he's talking about. 

Soft jazz is filling the air from their shared record player in the corner. Zayn prefers soft, calming music when he paints. Harry is more of a rock and roll type of alpha, but not recently. Not ever since he hears the jazz all he pictures is slow dancing in the pretty omegas kitchen like it's a dance floor. He would dance with Louis if there was no music. 

"I'm not sure I have the answers to that love" Zayn answers, even though he's been answering these same questions all week, "I do know, that if this is indeed an infatuation, it will be short lived." He adds on, causing Harry to open his eyes now and questionably stare at his friend. 

"And if it is not?" Harry dares, already knowing the answer but maybe if he hears it from someone else it'll give him the courage to do something with these feelings, instead of dwelling on them. 

Zayn sighs, setting down his paint brush and finally staring over at his desperate alpha friend. "You have no real evidence the desire isn't reciprocated." Zayn tries for a little bit of optimism then, "When did I become the designated shrink friend? I have far more problems than you at the moment" He teases, causing Harry to crack a soft smile.

"Having a lovely omega who is carrying your children doesn't seem like a major issue to me" Harry says, sitting up now on the couch, assuming Zayn has finished his painting. 

"Oh it is when her family despises the ground you walk on" Zayn laughs bitterly, spraying his canvas with paint drying spray and slowly cleaning up the clutter. 

Harry's smile drops down after that. Zayns omega is wonderful, treats Zayn better than anyone has before. Everyone expects the alpha to be the financial support. To impregnate the omega and take care of their children financially. But zayns a starving artist, as most people in their twenties are in London. Tilly is a lawyer, and unexpectedly fall in love with a poor Alpha. Carefully constructed norms tend to be destructive when you break them, unfortunately for Zayn and his love. 

"Right then, no more omega talk from me for the rest of the week," Harry decides, "You have my word, now, let me see who this extraordinarily handsome alpha it is you painted" He jokes, getting up and walking over to his flatmates side. 

Now, Harry did give Zayn his word, and he usually sticks by his word at all costs. Ever since Louis though, he's started acting a fool. 

Mondays seem to be everyone's most hated day of the week. The traffic is horrible, and with new influx of automobiles it's recently been much worse. The streets are crowded with people trying to get from one place to another, whether it be to work or home, to a bar or another rally, maybe even to the cinema for a quick film. Mondays always seem to be the most crowded. And usually, that would irritate Harry, or at the very least make him uncomfortable. As an alpha you're suppose to thrive in crowded spaces. Be social and charming, enjoy companions from all over. That just simply isn't Harry. Harry has been called charming a few times in his life, so maybe he can be that. But he prefers the quite. Prefers small and intimate gatherings. Prefers people closest to him to share his time with. A big reason he tends to stay clear of bars or clubs, even though sometimes Zayn forces him to go. Says it's hip and he needs to 'loosen up more'. Harry feels as though he is loose, he is an open person. Always has been. He thinks maybe his friend is just trying to get him to meet new people. Meet an omega. Which leads to the very reason Mondays are now Harrys favorite. Monday, April 25th, 1964 is his first editor deadline. More importantly though, his first time seeing Louis in a week. 

As overused as it may sound, being without that omega feels more of a year than only seven days. Since the last time he saw that man, he's been around plenty of omegas. Smelled plenty of omegas, yet still, no one seems to match his. None even come close. Even if it's just a moment of that lush smell, Harry will take it. He craves it. The smell, the feelings of warmth he gets whenever he's near, everything about the omega. Harry desires more than Adam desired the apple. 

Harry opens the door to the omegas apartment building and instantly feels the warmth again. The warm he missed oh so dearly. As he inches closer to the apartment his stomach gets tight and his hands begin to shake, tongue loosing it's saliva. Don't make a fool of yourself is repeating over and over again in his consciousness as he lifts his knuckles and lets them scrape against the mint green, wood door. 

Louis loves Mondays. The start of a new work week feels like the start of the first page on a freshly prepped typewriter. It's almost like a new beginning every week. A new page that will be filled and turned, a new quest to be accomplished, a new thought to be provoked. Everything about Mondays gets Louis all excited and thrilled for the rest of the week. 

Except this Monday. This Monday is the day he sees that mind boggling, slightly time consuming alpha. No, he does not hate this alpha. Hate wouldn't even be a word that comes close to his feelings towards the man. Maybe he just doesn't trust him yet. Or maybe he's even scared of him. Which boils Louis' blood because never has he been afraid of an alpha before. At least not in this way. So when the scent of pine and mint fill his nostrils and the sound of those hard knuckles scrape against his door, Louis turns off his emotions and deems distant is the best way to go now. Distant is the only way to shield Louis' mind, and heart. 

He sucks in a deep breath and grabs the nob, pulling it open. And really ? Does he always look like this. Top three buttons undone with a dramatic amount of rings scattering his fingers and his hair lazily laying there so effortlessly? Absolutely ridiculous that an alpha can look like that. Ridiculous and the utmost annoyance to Louis' life right now. Maybe keeping dan as his editor was the better option. The alpha opens his mouth to speak, but Louis beats him to the punch. 

"Edits are on the kitchen table." He says shortly before turning back around and strutting his way over to his kettle, occupying himself with making his morning tea so his brain doesn't accidentally allow his nose to breath in. 

Harry didn't expect the warmest, chirpiest greeting on a Monday morning, but he most certainly didn't expect that. Although, as much as he doesn't like to admit it, it didn't hurt the alphas mood slightly. Maybe even dented his average sized ego. But all that matters is the omega. The omega that looks absolutely divine in his loose white t shirt and plaid lounge wear bottoms. He looks comfy almost, like he's just crawled out of bed. A bed Harry wishes to lay in. But that's a thought he will not invade Louis' home with, so he pushes it back. 

"I deem it only fair to know your last name Louis" Harry breaks the tense silence as he walks further in, grabbing the edits off the counter and leaning slightly against it. "Considering I know Tom Lacey's" Harry adds for further explanation. He doesn't need to know Louis' last name, but in order to get to know the mysterious omega, a last name is a fair start. 

"Tomlinson" Louis mumbles as he pours his tea into his sunflower mug, turning to face Harry now. It is ever so difficult for Louis to be cold towards the alpha. Especially when he looks like that, looks so interested in Louis, invested almost. It makes Louis a mixture of uncomfortable and hopeful. "And yours?" he decides to indulge slightly because there really is no harm in knowing surnames. 

"Styles" The alpha offers out immediately, a smile forming his pink, plump, kissable looking lips. Kissable? Louis is an author for Christs sake, he can think of a more appropriate way to think of the mans lips. 

Louis hums, "Harry Styles, how very formal of a name" 

"Louis Tomlinson, could say the same for you" 

And when that smile turns smug, Louis decides he will not bite his tongue with this alpha. Be polite, be respectful, all the omega traits people look for. Louis is far from polite. Louis is big mouthed and never shy to share his opinions, and that shouldn't change because a handsome alpha stepped through his doors. "Well" Louis clears his throat, taking a sip of his tea, but never breaking eye contact, "Go head and show yourself out, or wait, would you deem it appropriate to scent my place first before you go?" 

Harry looks caught, Harry feels caught. Well, he is caught. How could he be so immature, so not cautious? That act probably looks controlling to this omega, or worse, disgusting. God, Harry wants to jump out his balcony window right about now. Of course the omega would know, omegas have the most intense noses. That's why alphas smells effect them so much. Omegas are intuitive and incredibly observant. Harry is just a knot-head of an alpha. There's a few beats of silence while harry opens and closes his mouth, trying to find the words to explain, to apologize, to beg for forgiveness. Louis breaks the silence this time as he steps closer, setting his cup down on the counter across from harry and raising an eyebrow. 

"Do you deem me incapable of handling my own? I have lived here for three years Styles, never needed or wanted an alphas scent in my space until you decided it was beneficial to stink it up" Louis spits, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks red from anger, or maybe flushed from embarrassment. Maybe both. 

Harry quickly shakes his head, setting the edits back down and physically stopping himself from bolting the situation. He hates confrontation, always has. "Louis I, I am so incredibly sorry I-" Harry stops himself, accidentally breathing in through his nose and then he catches something. His own scent, but not alone. Mixed with Louis'. Would make sense, considering he did rudely scent his apartment last week. But by now it should be all gone, all aired out, unless- Oh. He smells it on Louis. Lingering on the omegas body. 

Louis is now staring at the alpha with a confused look, waiting for him to finish his apology. So Harry does, with a bit more confidence now. 

"I don't deem you anything other than an undeniably capable man." Harry says with his whole chest, standing up straighter now, "You have my word, I will not allow that to happen again, unless it is asked of me." Harry finishes, biting down on his bottom lip to hide the smug smile that lingering to get out. His alpha is proud, as egotistical as it sounds. Proud that the omega he's been longing over has his scent on him. Although the alpha doesn't fully know how he does, it's an undeniable fact that it's there. 

As confused and foggy as his brain is right now, Louis does know one thing. That alpha needs to stop biting his lips and speaking to him the way he is right now. God, being an omega is one of the biggest annoyances in his life. After this alpha of course. "It will not be asked of you" Louis says, trying to sound strong but his voice fails him, coming out more breathy and soft than he had intended it to be. Every part of his omega being is begging him, clawing at him, pinning to just switch off the distance and give in. Its making Louis almost want to give in. Louis holds his mug to his chest and eyes the door a few times before Harry takes the hint. 

Leaving is hard, harry knew that it would be. But he needs to give the omega space if he's going to be anywhere near a friend to him. So he must. He grabs the edits again and heads towards the door, opening it. And he knows he shouldn't. Know that keeping his alpha at bay is what's best for this situation, but just one thing is left to be said. Harry is an honest person, says whatever comes to mind. Louis even said it himself. It would be dishonest not to share. 

"Sunflowers, you smell of sunflowers and honey" He takes a small step out the door before looking back over his shoulder, eyes connecting with the omegas pair. With one final inhale through his nose, he speaks low and deep ,"As well as, my scent" before leaving swiftly and smoothly. 

Once he's out the apartment building he can finally breath normally again, his heart beat only increasing now. It tends to do that with his interactions with Louis. 

Louis is left blushed, baffled at this realization, and wet with slick when the alpha leaves. 

This is not an ideal situation, nor is it where Louis intended the conversation to end. He does know it's time to throw away that dammed blanket now.

Louis really hates alphas. Maybe not so much this one though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter considering I was nearly falling asleep towards the end of it. Added a few more characters in this chapter, to get more information on who Louis and Harry are through other peoples eyes. 
> 
> Also, apologizes for any typos !
> 
> But thanks everyone for reading !! I didn't expect that many reads, or comments so quick and it's really pushing me to continue this story :) 
> 
> Let me know any of your opinions or thoughts on this chapter, feel free for any constructive criticism as well. Please be kind as always :)
> 
> All the love xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3//Mouth full of_ _toothpaste_

The next Monday Harry visited Louis to edit was interesting to say the least. Louis was much less closed off, or well, less angry at Harry really. Still distant though, probably due to the fact that as Harry sat down and started editing chapter six, Louis is rushing all over his apartment getting ready for something. Paying barely any mind to the alpha sitting on his couch. That's how it felt to harry at least. 

As much as Harrys alpha pride hates to admit it, he's desperate for Louis' attention. He's been hoping Zayn was right. Right that the infatuation would slowly die down, the desire and lust for the omega would dwindle out. Maybe even leave all together. 

Zayn was completely wrong of course. 

The need for Louis' attention has gotten much worse over the week. Harrys brain is still wrapped around the pretty omega, more so wrapped around the fact that he was wearing his alpha scent like perfume. When he came in today though, he could no longer smell it. That stung ever so slightly, even though harry really doesn't have a place to take offense. 

"Would you like me to edit at home?" Harry offers up as Louis stumbles out his bedroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and hair all messy. Harry prefers seeing Louis like this, not so clean cut, just rolled out of bed type of look, comfy and warm and god, he's so warm and glows everywhere he walks. Louis is a work of art in Harrys eyes. He deems Zayn would even be impressed. 

Louis feels a tinge of guilt once he realizes how almost rude he's been. Also, completely unprofessional and out of his element at the moment. Nialls birthday happened to fall on a Monday of course. And Niall being Niall wants to celebrate at the pub down the street. And Louis being Louis always has to dress to impress of course. Especially at a mainly alpha friendly bar. 

The past week all Louis could think about, dream about, complain about, was Harry. Harrys stupid perfections. His stupid smug smile, his stupid lip bite to hide that smug smile. His stupid brown, curly, and oh so touchable hair. His stupid sparkling green eyes. His stupid politeness, despite him scenting Louis' apartment earlier last week. His incredibly stupid scent. Especially his scent. Louis keeps getting distracted by it, forgetting where he put his going out attire, nearly forgetting to brush his teeth even! His entire body heats up just by the smallest sniff, his senses heightened and he has absolutely no control over them. It's a very big annoyance, but that shouldn't stop him from attempting to make their relationship civil. 

"Nonsense" Louis flicks his wrist, exiting the living room and quickly spitting into the bathroom sink, "One of me mates is celebrating his birthday today, Just an inconvenient time is all." Louis calls out, closing the bathroom door and getting undressed. His going out attire is some baby blue bell bottoms, light white feathers circling around the ends near his bare ankles. He's got a pal pink colored blouse and a jean jacket over his shoulders. Pearl necklace decorating his collar bones and a pair of black and white Sadie Oxford shoes. Although Louis does prefer more lounging type of wear, especially when he's writing, it always is a boost in confidence to dress up. Look good on the outside, feel good on the inside. 

Although to Harry, Louis looks even better with a mouth full of toothpaste and a loose white shirt. 

But as soon as Louis steps back into the living room it feels as if Harrys breath is stolen from him. Then he decides, this doesn't feel much like a silly infatuation anymore. Harry wants all of the omega, the comfy omega, the snappy omega, the dressed up for a night in the town omega, and anything else Louis has up his sleeve. Harry craves him in every capacity. So, sue him for emitting pheromones into the air. Any alpha in their right mind would be catching a fever for the sight this omega is omitting. Most alphas would pounce on the omega without warning. Harry would never do that of course, never wants to do anything that'll harm or make the omega that holds his affection uncomfortable. Harry also knows the omega can sense the alphas heightened intrigue. Can smell it in the small, cramped apartment. Hell, he's sure the entire hallway smells them. He mostly knows because, well it's logical and Louis already knows the alphas scent from weeks prior. As well as the fact that Louis' cheeks immediately darken in crimson, his eyelids fluttering as if they're to heavy to stay open, and his lips parting, sucking in a shaky pant like breath. Harrys alpha takes pride in the effect his scent has on this omega. Even though he knows the omega won't acknowledge, not verbally at least. Not yet. 

"Wasn't an inconvenience," Harry breaks the silence, eyes traveling the delicate and light, yet somehow incharge and captivating body of the omega. "Was quite nice seeing you like that" He hums out, setting down the chapter he's in the middle of editing on the coffee table.

"Like what?" Louis breaths out almost instantly, cursing at his omega in his mind for being so eager for praise, so eager for anything complimentary coming from the alphas mouth. His omega side really is the bane of his existence. 

"Not so clean cut, more comfortable." Harry answers easily, leaning back in the chair as he crosses his legs. The editing pen daringly dangles in-between his fingers, the end of it resting between his lips as the alphas eyes turn slightly darker, more tempting. "Less uptight" 

The words are more or less of what makes Louis' omega threaten a whimper. It's more the tone of the alphas voice, the way his eyes keep casually traveling the omegas body, the way his gaze feels like fire igniting against the omegas skin. But the stubborn part of Louis, that refuses to give in, gets caught up on the last words. 

Louis rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and making a more dominant stance with his feet. "You really know how to flatter a man, Styles" He hums out, leaning his popped hip against the arm rest of the chair across from the alpha. The alpha who's now smugly smirking up at the omega, licking over his front teeth and setting down the pen. 

It will never not perplex Harry, how such a delicate omega can hold such power and dominance in the way he stands. Harry enjoys the walking contradiction Louis seems to be. A proud man, a proud man who shines intelligence and emits power onto people. But in the privacy of his own body, his own thoughts. He's a gentle omega who clings onto the scent of an alpha for over a week. Clings onto the scent of Harrys alpha. 

"Didn't mean to offend you Louis," Harry hums out, finally standing up from his sitting position, "Suppose you have to be that way, with your job and all" He adds on, making his way over to the omega. Harry sometimes forgets about their height difference. Mainly because Louis makes it difficult to be seen as anything smaller that what he really is. His personality and attitude outweighs his size. But, even so, Harry enjoys that he nearly towers over the omega. That if he wanted to, he could rest his chin upon the soft chestnut locks of his head. "And Louis, if you want me to flatter you, I'll gladly oblige." Harry says smoothly, a toothy grin making way on his face. 

There's a small space left between Louis and the alpha. All Louis wants to do is close the space-no, all Louis' omega self wants to do is that. Not Louis, never Louis. Louis is content without a man, without an alpha in his life. Always has been and always will be. Doesn't change the biology of the situation though. Doesn't change the fact that he takes a step closer, involuntarily looking up through his lashes and tilting his head slightly. Definitely doesn't change the fact that if harry keeps smiling like that, staring at Louis like that. Like all he wants to do is knot him for the rest of the night. It'll make it even harder to not just rip his clothes off right then and there. So Louis has to break the tension, has to advert the conversation from going anywhere else but flattery. 

"You, Mr. Knot-head alpha," Louis lifts his finger, poking the alphas broad chest, "Have only seen one side of me" The omega raises a challenging eyebrow, letting his dainty finger rest on the alphas chest for a few moment longer, before dropping his hand. And maybe those words, those actions, that challenge wasn't the best way to break the tension. In all honesty, it seems to have added more tension. Louis can sense the arousal in the alphas scent, can smell the want, the desire. Louis is sure harry can smell his too. This situations is going to end poorly, Louis knows that it will. But sometimes it takes too much effort to not give in. 

"Would love to see your other sides" Harry is quick to respond, stepping forward as Louis takes a step back. The power this omega holds over harry is terrifying to him. If he asked, he'd risk whatever it takes to have him. Harry could seem to care less about the risks in this moment now. Can't seem to think straight with his brain all foggy with arousal. With both their arousals. Harry got a hint of his sweet scent the other week, but left before it could get any further. Now he's letting himself take it, because Louis' giving it to him. So openly, even though there's still a wall up there, even if it's glass. 

Louis hums, licking over his lips as he lets himself eye over the alpha in front of him. Lets himself fantasize of something he knows is destructive to have. "I'll be at deviance tonight. You're more than welcome to join the celebration. Nialls one for crowds" Louis invites, eyes lingering back up to the alphas darkened greens. His stare is full of intent now. 

Harry is a bit taken back by such an open invitation. Could be a friendly act, an act of respect given their situation. There's also the fact that deviance is a well know Alpha club. Not the best one around these parts, but the best one if you're looking. If an alphas looking. There Louis is again, being a walking contradiction. "Did I assume wrongly?" Harry asks, trying to dig deeper into the omegas thoughts. Just wanting to know his wants. His desires. His thoughts and hopes. "that you don't like the presence of alphas" Harry finishes, the omega letting out the most delicious giggle, corners of his eyes crinkling as he lifts his hand to cover the mouth. As if to catch the laugh from slipping out. 

Louis knows what this alpha wants, might as well play on that knowledge. As cold as it may seem to others, but alphas are very easy to read. They are shamefully open and you would know what they wanted just by smelling them. "One doesn't have to like something to play with it" Louis shrugs, turning on his heels and making a swift exit before the tension grows into something, a line that shouldn't be crossed. 

Harry watches the green door slam shut, trying to clear his mind of his arousal and actually put logical thoughts into his brain. What is Louis getting at? Is he really inviting harry there for a reason, or is it because that's just who Louis is. He can make people infatuated with him just by smiling. Even other omegas are sure to fall into his spell. 

So this omega likes games, Harry concludes. And Harry is more than willing to show his hand. 

"Does that mean you're going to go then?" Zayn asks, leaning against the window as he blows his smoke out of it. 

Harry doesn't even know what time Louis will be there. Doesn't know what his friends look like, or who the even are for that matter. Doesn't know why, at eight in the evening, he's currently dressing to go out to a club filled with desperate alphas. And omegas, to be fair. Deviance is where you go to knot someone, or get knotted. It's common knowledge and the thought of Louis alone there, without harry himself, makes his skin crawl and his alpha whine. "He did invite me" Harry argues, turning from the mirror to face Zayn as he carefully cuffs his long sleeved blouse. 

Zayn rolls his eyes, taking another puff of his joint, "Deviance is full of alphas. Full of alpha smells and desires. Full of anything your little omega could desire." Zayn hums, "You really think it's best you put yourself in a situation, where the omega of your eye can have any pick of his?" 

Harry knows Zayn is logical, even more so logical than he is right now. He knows putting his alpha in that type of situation can ruin something before its even started. But he throws logic out the window with his omega. His omega thats in reality, not actually his. "No" Harry answers honestly, hypropritally still grabbing his leather jacket off the rack. "Don't wait up" He says before leaving, decision already made when Louis decided to place his finger on his chest. 

Louis' brain is foggy. This time with the alcohol he's consumed. Niall is a drinker in general, but when it comes to celebrations, no one can outdrink him. Louis sure does try though. His hips are stirring slowly, hands above his head as he dances around his best friend, music rattling inside his chest and sweat dripping down his forehead. Louis can feel the stares, can smell them. So many different alphas eyes are on him, some betas as well. So many smells mixing together. None of them are of Harrys. Louis' blurred vision travels the room, eyes always moving to the entrance every time those dammed silver doors open. 

"Still searching for your alpha?" Niall laughs into Louis' ears, one of his hands on his left hip. Louis always dances with Niall. Makes unwanted alphas turn away and makes Louis feel safe. The only reason he'd ever step in a club like this, is for his best friend. 

"Not mine" Louis mumbles, loud enough fro Niall to hear over the music. 

Even through the darkness of the club, he can still see Niall smug smile on his lips, and hear his honking laugh echoing through the air. "Sometimes your so oblivious Lou" His friend teases, earning him a light punch to the shoulder before they're laughing it off and going back to their friendly dance. Friendly to them, not friendly to watchers. 

The first thing harry sees when he walks in is Louis. First thing he smells, first thing he feels, first thing he desires. All he desires. Louis doesn't notice the alpha at first, too busy dancing with some blonde man. Too busy with his attention plastered to this threat. Or well, when harry walks past he deems the man to be beta. So logically, not much of a threat. But then again, with his hands all over the omegas body, a big threat. Even though Louis is not Harrys though, so really harry shouldn't be viewing anyone as a threat. With those confusing thoughts swarming the alphas head, he moves to the direction of the bar. 

He downs two shots before ordering himself a drink, scotch of course. Doesn't take too much longer of harry watching the omega dance before the omega catches his eyes. 

Now, Louis expected the alpha to show. He knew he would. What the omega didn't expect was his entire body to go in overdrive once he felt his present, inhaled his scent, and eyed over his figure. His skin is crawling with want, brain scrambling for all the ways he can get that alphas hands all over him tonight. Louis is content with being alone, doesn't mean he doesn't like to have some fun every now and then though. Louis' feet end up moving before his brain can even get that far, and he ends up near the bar, near the alpha. 

"Hi" Louis beams at the alpha, clearly drunk and clearly not uptight. Louis decides to show this side to Harry, decides that by the end of the night if they don't end up inside each other, at least Harry will know Louis isn't so uptight. "Fashionably late, makes sense for you" Louis teases, glancing down at the half empty drink before back up to the alphas eyes that are narrowing down at the omega.

Without missing a beat, Harry questions, "are you involved with that beta?" 

Harry knows a polite greeting would probably suit the situation a lot better. Not create an unpleasant amount of tension. But there's only so much he can conclude on his own. And by the way the two were dancing, Harry wants his conclusions to be wrong. 

Louis is a bit taken a back by the alphas intense gaze and accusing attitude. Not even a simple hello before he went straight into questioning, digging for answers. Louis knows harry says whatever comes to mind. Knows how open of an alpha he truly is. Doesn't mean Louis has to be open back though. "That betas name is Niall" Louis snips out, leaning his hip against the edge of the bar and grabbing Harrys drink, "And what of it if I was?" Louis decides on, taking a very slow and calculated sip of the alphas drink. 

The alpha lets out an annoyed laugh before taking his glass back,"Nothing of it" he lies, taking a chug of his drink, being sure to place his lips directly where the omegas were just moments ago. 

Louis wishes that the action didn't make his stomach twist and his heart beat jump higher. but it did. 

Theres a few beats of a tense silence that runs through the two, both eyes glued to each other. Louis can feel the weight of Harrys body leaning closer, so he opens his mouth to speak. 

"No pretty omega on your arm tonight styles?" Which is most definitely not what he wanted to come out, anything other than that would've worked just fine. He watches as the alphas eyebrows furrow in confusion, so he continues, "Or do you prefer betas?" He shifts some on his feet, "Possibly even alphas. Although two alphas together would be the utmost annoyance. Too much ego in one room" He rambles on a small tangent, cursing at himself for the sudden interest in Harrys preferences. His own words make his mind swarm with similar questions. Does Harry let his alpha take control when he's with someone? Is he more of a gentle lover, or the type to die you up and use your body like its his own? Maybe a mix of both. Louis can't picture harry ever purposely harming someone. 

Harry lets out a genuine laugh from the omegas words, shaking his head in amusement, "You are truly something else Louis Tomlinson" He smiles fondly, setting his now empty glass down, leaning his chin on his palm as he turns back to Louis. "And I prefer omegas, specifically ones that smell nice. If that is why you're questioning me" 

And god dammit. Harry has the upper hand again, with that smug smile and twinkle in his eyes. It rattles Louis to his core. No alpha has ever made Louis feel so, out of control before. There have been very few that came close, but never as close as Harry. Louis hates it. 

He goes to make a snarky remark back but is interrupted by the bartender, sliding Louis over some fruity cocktail with a cherry hanging over the rim. He gives the bartender a confused look, which is returned with a knowing smile and a nod of his head in the opposite direction, "Says you smell of cherries, and he wants a taste" The bartender winks before going back to serving the other groups surrounding the bar. 

Harry does a quick look of the alpha who bought Louis the drink and yeah, there it is. The very reason Zayn advised against him going here. The rage and jealousy, possessive parts of Harrys alpha that somehow manages to seep through his veins, making his knuckles grasp the edge of the bar. Louis doesn't even smell like cherries. Not even close. Louis would never go for such an inadequate alpha, not even if that alpha looks like-

"Seems fun" Louis chirps out, taking the thin martini straw into his mouth and eyeing over the man in question. "Think I should bite?" Louis looks back up at harry with those obscene hollowed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes. 

NO, no Louis should not. No, no, no, Harrys alpha is screaming at him. Tearing at him to grab the omega by his hips and pull his body to his. Claim the omega as his own. 

But, Louis would hate that. Despise that, and even worse, despise harry for it. Fuck his Alpha for trying to take control. He won't let it, not tonight, not like this. 

"If it so pleases you" 

And no, harry did not want to say that. Shouldn't have said that actually. He should be taking his words back this very moment. But that seems to have already made up Louis' mind. His face turns from a confused glance to an almost challenging, full of intrigue one. 

Harry watches as his omega, the omega he came here to be near, to be with, struts over to that alpha who needs to get his sense fixed. Harry has never felt like more an absolute fool before. Just letting the precious omega slip through his fingers so easily like that. Still, his eyes never leave Louis as the omega takes this new alpha onto the dance floor with him. His eyes stay glued even when their bodies collide together, Louis moving so effortlessly to the beat as the other alpha tries to keep up. 

Then, as soon as their bodies fully meet, fully touch, the alphas hands sliding over the omegas perfectly shaped hips, Louis' blues move up to meet Harrys greens. That's when Harry realizes it's still a game. He takes in a sharp breath and orders another scotch, quickly sucking it down as he watches the omega dance on another alpha. An alpha not worthy, not deserving of such grace. Harrys minds is flooded with a symphony of 'mine mine mine' and his alpha is aching to let go. 

The only issue with this game is that Harry doesn't know the rules. Doesn't even know the purpose of the game. The end goal. He doesn't know what his next move should be, doesn't know what Louis wants his next move to be. Instinctively, it would be to grab that alpha, then grab his omega and claim what is his. Harry knows at the very least, that's the wrong move. 

Harry decides to play it safe, finishing what's left of his second drink and heading towards the exit of the club. At all costs, trying to ignore his omegas smell of arousal mixing with another alphas. Trying to ignore his alpha growling at the thought of Louis with someone other than himself. 

Louis is quick behinds the alpha thats heading towards the exit. Louis also doesn't exactly know what he's trying to do here. In no way did he want to dance with that grabby alpha. No, he wanted to dance with Harry. But he knows he can't give in like that. Knows if he did it won't end well. Never does for him. 

"God, you reek of jealousy, Styles" Louis laughs out once he catches up to the alpha, immediately regretting his words as the now, nearly enraged man turns around to face him. Louis has noticed their height difference before. One of the first overwhelming attractive things about harry he's noticed. He likes how overpowering harry feels to him. Likes that with a simple look of anger, Louis' omega wants to beg for forgiveness. He doesn't though. 

"What game are you playing at?" Harry quips out, eyes narrowing down at the panting omega. 

Louis raises his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and dangerously stepping closer to the alpha that intrigues and rattles him to his core. "Have I struck a nerve there?" Louis hums out, going to continue his snippy remarks, until Harrys closing the little space between them, the omegas back hitting the clubs wall. 

Harrys anger feels all consuming, but that's mainly because his smell is making Louis weak at his knees. The close proximity doesn't help the situation at all. Louis allows himself to lift his hand, gently placing it on the alphas chest, tracing the pad of his pointer finger in circles over the thin fabric. 

"Can we not be friends Harold?" Louis breaths out, his scent now wrapping around this alpha in a calming way. Although the thought of Harry wearing his scent only arouses Louis even more. "Are you going to quit before we've even begun?" Louis looks up at the alpha through his lashes, licking over his bottom lip.

Harry is thankful Louis decided to let his scent roam his body. He immediately feels a sense of warmth, calmness travel through his skin. His heart rates slows slightly and his mind begins to clear from the fog thats been consuming the bitterness of the situation. Harry closes his eyes and takes a breath in full of the omega, trying to wrap his head around the words, around the meanings behind them. Although Louis doesn't make any sense to Harry anymore. He doesn't truly know what he wants. It makes Harry a bit more frustrated again. 

"Is that what you desire," Harry opens his eyes, now staring directly down at the man, "To be my friend, omega?" Harry dares, watching as Louis fights against instincts to fall compliant to the alpha. Harry doesn't even have to use his alpha voice, just simple calls the man by what he truly is. 

Louis hates when he is called omega. Hates the connotation behind it. Hate how little and small he feels when others use it to refer to him. So, its just simply not fair what Harrys doing. How harry has to be an exception to the rule. Has to use it in a way that makes Louis tremble beneath him, makes Louis' thighs shake and the sensation of warmth and wetness now threatening to show in his bell bottoms. Harry isn't playing fair. Neither will Louis then. 

"Yes," Louis half lies. He does want to be Harrys friend. Wants to know harry the way his friends would know him. Wants to push aside his stubbornness and animosities towards alphas for harry. But Louis can't ignore his omegas longing for this specific alpha. Can't ignore the fact that just the sight of him makes Louis want to throw everything away and just lay in his arms. His omega truly is the bane of his existence. "I want to be your friend, Alpha" Louis breaths out, tempting the alpha in every way he can. Testing him almost. 

Sadly, the alpha passes. He takes a small step back and a sharp breath in, glancing over Louis' shoulder. "Should get back to that alpha who's drooling over you then" Harry hums, hiding the hurt in his pride that Louis would pick that alpha over him. 

Louis would never pick another alpha over Harry though is the issue. 

The omega glances over at the alpha Harrys referring to, rolling his eyes at the smell of his desperation. Gross. "Games are no fun when the opponents boring" Louis states with a shrug of his shoulders, glancing back up at Harry. 

The next thing to happen occurs so quickly Louis can barely wrap his head around it. Harry grabs the omegas wrists and pushes him back against the exit door, closing the space between them completely and shoving his face dangerously close to the omegas neck. Louis wants to scream at him, push him away angrily. But he doesn't. He lets the alpha sent him, his lips brushing over the veins in his neck ever so lightly. Louis watches as the alpha from earlier gets angry, but ends up exiting the situation all together. Oh, Louis understands now as Harry pulls away. 

He scented him to keep unwanted alphas away. Seems too close to claiming to Louis, but he still let it happen. Wanted it to happen as pitiful as that sounds. 

"Get home safe Louis" Harry says before leaving the club. 

Once Louis' head is a bit more clear and he fully collects what just happened. No thanks to his beta friend staring at him across the bar, laughing so hard it's like he's just watched the funniest film in the entire world. He realizes he was just willingly letting an alpha scent him in the middle of a very public club. Embarrassment sets in and Louis takes a small foot out the club, yelling, "You knot head!" to Harrys retreating body. 

The alpha just sends him a smug smile before getting in his car and driving off. 

Louis does get home safely, as safe as he can be from his friends 'I told you so' attitude the entire way home. 

Immediately Louis grabs the throw blanket out of his closet and wraps himself in it. The alphas scent was slowly fading so Louis saw no reason to throw it out before. His scent is back now though, mixed with Louis' scent and it's so overwhelming and overpowering. 

As Louis whimpers and moans, fingering himself open the rest of the night, the blanket around his body and the scent of the alpha clouding his judgement. He eventually acknowledges: 

He's currently loosing the same game he has started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write !! 
> 
> I appreciate all of your guys' comments, they really push me to continue to write more so thank you very much !! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, thoughts on Louis and Harry, any predictions on where this will go?? 
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr where I post my works and things that remind me of them if anyone wants to see !!   
> Tumblr: babyimafoolforlou   
> Also have a wattpad, which is just the template I use to write these fics, but if you want you can always read them on there if you prefer !! it's the same name as my aooo account :) 
> 
> All the love xx


	4. trying hard not to talk to you

_chapter 4//trying hard not to talk to you_

The last time Louis saw Harry was, uneventful to say the least. Louis had thought after the night at the bar, maybe Harry would try harder. Try harder for what exactly is what Louis is not so sure of. 

Harry had come over a week later to pick up the edits and bring them to the publishing firm, meeting their deadline. It was a very sweet and quick exchange. Basic how's the weather type of talk really. Harry did bring him a muffin from the cafe he use to work at. When confronted about it all Harry said was 'is that not what friends do for each other?' which left Louis to reconsider everything that has to do with being Harrys friend. 

It's Thursday night now, only been about three days since Louis had last saw Harry. If one would even count that as seeing each other. And Louis is trying really, increasingly hard not to think of the alpha. He keeps getting distracted with writing and can't figure out where his story wants to go in the next chapter. He's tried everything to distract his mind. Watched some movies on his telly, watered his plants on the balcony, put on some records to dance to in his kitchen, even attempted some yoga. Niall has been desperately trying to get the omega to join him in his yoga sessions. Louis has already decided though; he absolutely despises yoga. It's incredibly boring and you have to stay in one position for far too long. If anyone actually enjoys yoga, then they must be a sociopath. 

With all he's been doing, his mind always circles back to Harry. Watching movies with harry on the telly. Making Harry water his plants because honestly Louis does a piss poor job of taking care of things, while he assumes Harry is quite the caregiver. Dancing with Harry in the kitchen to some Elvis Presley song. Maybe one of the Beatles songs too. Watching Harry do yoga and making fun of every position his long legged body attempts to conquer. 

It's absolutely ridiculous that Louis can't even do such humane tasks without his stupid omega brain bringing that stupid knot head alpha into the mix of it all. 

So, sue Louis for feeding his own curiosity. Sue him for looking up 'Harry Edward Styles' in the yellow pages. And sue him for dialing up the number on his yellow rotary telephone. What else is a man suppose to do? Louis feels as though he's being ignored. Feels as though Harry is holding back on what he actually want to say to Louis, or do to Louis. And Louis, as much as he hates admitting it, prides himself on being the center of attention. Always has been in crowds, with his friends, with strangers. So again, sue him for wanting to be Harrys center of attention. 

What Louis didn't expect was the voice of another man answering Harrys call. His voice is much gentler than Harrys, much more rugged though, a bit sharp at the edges. With a simple "hello" from the other line, Louis immediately wants to cry. Cry because what if Harry, a very fine alpha in all capacity, has an omega at home. What if that's who gets all of Harrys attention. What if Louis is being a fool, is the loosing player in this game. What if Louis is reading everything all wrong and Harry truly, genuinely just wants to be friends with Louis. 

"Hi, uh, do I have the wrong number?" Louis asks gently, playing with the white wire between his fingers. 

"Maybe, who are you calling for?" The man on the other line questions, voice seeming a bit annoyed, annoyed like Louis has stepped in on something this man was doing in privacy. Privacy of Harrys home. 

"Harry" Louis answers quickly, not wanting to bother anyone. He then notices how soft and shy his voice is, immediately sitting up straighter and clearing his throat. "He works for me, just calling about some edits he's made. If this is an inconvenient time I can call back" Louis says with a bit more confidence, completely lying about the reason behind the call. 

Louis hears a muffling on the other line for a few more seconds, debating to himself if he should just hang up now, but then the muffling seizes and Harrys syrupy voice travels through. 

"Louis, Hi" And even though Louis can not see the alpha, he knows the dopey, wide smile that he's wearing on his face right now. "I don't remember doing edits recently, is there an issue with the ones I sent to publishing?" 

Louis closes his eyes, body already reacting to Harrys concerned, yet strong and in demand voice. Louis hates his voice. Hates the way it makes his omega quiver with just the sound of his name. Hates the way it makes his body want to sink further into his chair, further into the desire and need to hear it more. "Uh yeah," Louis mumbles out, opening his eyes and clearing his throat again, "I mean no, there's no issue." He answers, not fully sure even why he's decided to call the alpha. It's six in the evening and he's bored out of his mind, with absolutely no motivation to write anymore. 

Louis can hear the alphas confusion over the phone, hearing as he takes in a breath and goes to speak, but Louis beats him to it. "Are you hungry?" he asks, not really sure why he's asking that but it's the first thing that popped in his head. 

"No" Harry answers, clearly confused where this phone call came from, but still slightly intrigued as well, "Are you?" 

Yes, Louis is indeed hungry. But he doesn't need to be calling Harry to tell him that. He could easily just head down the street and grab some take out. Could easily make a visit to the cafe, or make an incredible mess of his kitchen to whip up something thats almost palatable. But it's getting dark out, the temperatures a bit lower because god knows it loves to rain in London during springtime. And Louis would never admit it out loud, but he misses the warmth his body gets when Harrys standing near. 

"Be here by seven," Louis decides, if he's going to get the attention back from the alpha he must try harder as well. Both players have to make an effort in order for the game to be interesting. "I'm starved and if I don't get some food in me you'll be out a job." Louis hangs up after that, already knowing that even without a definitive answer, Harry will be by his apartment at seven sharp. 

Harry has been trying really hard. Truly, he has. After the night of deviance he decided. If all Louis wants is a friend, then Harry will try his very best not to long for anything else. So, in his mind the best thing to do is give the omega space. Stop complaining and blabbering on and on about the omega to his poor roommate. Clear his mind of anything that revolves around the delicious omega. And so far, he's been doing a pretty decent job of it. Kept his conversation quick and friendly with Louis the last time they spoke. Only spoke of Louis to Zayn the night after the club. And can almost get through his days without a thought of the distracting omega. 

Until now. 

Bloody phone calls at six in the afternoon. How did Louis even get his number? Suppose it would be fairly easy to just look him up in the yellow pages. 

Zayn's voice ringing 'you're an absolute idiot' over and over in the alphas head as he drives down to Louis' apartment. Maybe Zayn is right, maybe Harrys longing for this omega will end badly. To be fair though, the omega called him. Asked, or more so requested, to go out to dinner with him. And who is he to deny the omega of food? Would be wrong. There's nothing about this outing that isn't friendly. It's fine, everything is fine. 

Until it's not. 

Louis is dressed nicely, less than the night at deviance, but more than any other day Harry has seen him. He's wearing red bell bottoms, a plain white t shirt tucked in, with a cropped, black leather jacket over his arms and shoulders. The pearl necklace wrapped around his neck and Harry believes he sees lipgloss, but he can't be too sure. 

Not to mention, Louis has some type of florally perfume on. It still fails to mask his natural scent. Maybe Zayn was right, Harry is an absolute idiot to just want to be friendly towards this omega. 

"Hello" Harry drawls out, smile forming his lips as he can't help himself to eye over the omega in the door way, "Ready then?" He asks, watching the omega close the door behind him, locking it. 

"Ever been to Cliftons?" Louis asks, not much into formal greetings Harry had noticed. "Has the best red wine I've ever tasted" He turns to face the alpha again before turning and heading down the hallway, "Hurry up, don't want me to die of starvation do ya?" Louis lets out a soft laugh, Harry immediately following his lead. 

Louis has gained the upper hand now. 

The car ride was fairly silent, the radio and it's light static filling the air. Louis was confident when he first saw Harry. Confident that he can get through the night with the upper hand. Can spend a nigh with Harry as friends. 

His confidence slowly dwindled once the alphas smell occupied his senses. If this is what his car smells like, he should never step foot into the alphas home. Too much of a risk. Louis is also afraid if he speaks during the car ride, he'll regret it. All thats going through his brain is alpha, alpha, alpha. He's come to realize it's becoming harder and harder to ignore his omega when he's around Harry. 

Luckily the ride is short and they make it to Cliftons, taking their seats at the edge of the bar. Louis orders a salad and a side of crisps, a bottle of wine to share. Harry doesn't order anything since he ate prior to their phone call. 

Harrys the first to break the slightly uncomfortable silence, with a question of course. "How old are you?" He asks, taking a sip of his wine, "For as much time as I spend with you, I know very little about you" He decides to explain, although Louis really didn't need that explanation. 

Louis isn't the first to share about his personal life. Never has been. He prefers to know more about the other persons personal life before he shares his own information. For as loud as Louis is, he's rarely ever loud about himself. And he has his reasons. Mainly he doesn't give himself the ability to trust easily. He was never always as reserved, use to be the type to tell a cash register lady about his life story. Time has a funny way of changing people though. 

"Twenty four, assume you're a bit younger than me yeah?" Louis quickly turns it onto Harry, finishing his first glass of wine. Little bit of liquid courage never hurt anyone. 

Harry hums, shifting his body on the bar stool to face Louis more, "Twenty two." Harry agrees, and he did assume Louis was older, considering his occupation. But Louis, to him, feels younger. Like he's still holding onto a child like charm. "Do you have any siblings?" He asks next, enjoying the fact that his normal question got a beautiful melody of laughs to fall from the omegas lips. Harry, as good as he was getting ignoring the omega, really did miss him. Every part of the omega. From his energy, to his sharp wit. His perfectly shaped body and clear, glowing face. His scent, that's been threatening Harrys morals as soon as he decided it'd be a good idea to go out to eat with the omega. 

Louis knows where harry is going with all these questions. He knows this is part of the game. Harrys play at things. He wants to get to know the omega, knows that is a way in. The only way to win. So, Louis decides to bite back a little, give a little and take a little. Louis has a strategy though. "Have any less bland questions to interrogate me with, Styles?" Louis quirks an eyebrow. 

Harry knows the small omega isn't one to share straight away. But, for some reason harry is content with that. He knows it'll take a little bit more than a bottle of wine and pheremones to really get to know him. "Fine," Harry hums, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring the omega another glass as he chomps down on one of his chips. "Why an author? Out of all the occupations, why this one?" He ponders, watching the omega smile softly and wrap his lips against the glass before taking a swig. 

Louis shrugs some, shifting on the bar stool to face harry more. "I enjoy writing" Louis says, eyes falling to the alphas lips before back up to his eyes. The very least he could do is wear some type of masking cologne out. He reeks and is nearly stinking up the entire restaurant. 

"As simple as that?" Harry pushes, finishing his first glass before pouring another. 

Louis hums, swishing around the red liquid in his glass, "As simple as that" He nods in agreement, leaning his elbow on the bar top, "Have always quite liked simple things. Never really liked making things complicated. Too much of a nuisance" Louis states, giving a little bit of something for the alpha to think on. 

Although he knows himself. Knows he'll end up chewing those words in the long run. Knows his plan, knows how he's going to play this game. Knows this is, indeed, a complicated round. A round Louis plans on winning. 

The rest of the night consisted of trivia. Louis bet he knew more about the world than Harry did, and Harry is too arrogant to let it be. So they quizzed one another, all night. Two bottles of red wine in and a very friendly competition endured. 

"Oh no!" Louis squeaks, stopping in his tracks as they two make it to the parking lot, "Your head Harry. oh my gosh" Louis widens his eyes in a dramatic style, covering his mouth with his hands. 

The alpha turns around with a confused look washed over his face, his hand quickly going up to his head to check if anythings there, "What? Have I got something on it?" The alpha mumbles, running his fingers through his locks. 

Louis can't help it, truly, Harry is possible one of the easiest people to pick on. He makes it way too easy, and who's Louis to deny him of that? "No it's just, oh my gosh Harry, it's getting bigger!" Louis squeals, trying his best to conceal his laugher but a few short snickers fall out. 

The alphas confusion is replaced with fondness as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a breathy laugh leaving his lips. "Clever omega" He tsks out, opening the passenger seat car door. 

Louis' laughs falter and his cheeks stain red. Stupid alpha, stupid alpha who doesn't even have to do a single thing for Louis to just fall on his knees. Sometimes, Louis regrets playing this game. But all games come with risks, and this one is an annoyingly dominant alpha who knows what he wants. 

"Arrogant Alpha" Louis breaths out as he ducks under the mans arm and slides into the car seat. 

The drive back, similar to before, is silent. But it isn't so silent in Louis' head. It's dangerous, to be around the alphas smell. Dangerous for Louis, more so dangerous for his omega. His omega is whining, rumbling against his chest and making his body from toe to head burn into flames. Louis wishes that he still held the ability to turn. Wolves haven't been album to turn since the 1700s. No one knows for sure why, just excuse it as biological adaptation to their environments. Which, in perspective, does make sense with the changing times. But god what Louis would give right now just to be able to turn. To run as far away from this alpha, and this world. Run away from this alphas all consuming smell. 

"Louis" The alphas voice breaks the omega from his thoughts. Oh, they've arrived at the apartment complex now. Louis doesn't even know how long the ride was. "Did you hear me?" He asks, making Louis' head turn to his direction. 

Which, bad idea. Big fat stupid foolish idea. Because now he's staring at the source of the smell, something he's forced his omega not to do this entire car ride. The omega slowly shakes his head, eyes trailing the man that's oh so casually leaning back in his seat, one hand still on the steering wheel. Louis can feel his stomach knotting, his heart is pounding in his ears, and his omega is almost out. Almost free. The effect on his body started when Harry referred to him as omega. Usually, in most all cases, Louis hates being called that. But whenever this specific alpha says it, his omega takes over. 

"Would it be alright if I walked you to your door?" 

No, absolutely not. One hundred and fifty percent it would not be alright. Louis knows that, Louis knows he should say no, should part his ways with this alpha before it's too late. Knows he should end this game now, should call it quits because he doesn't want to be the loser. He knows all of this. 

His omega, on the other hand, has a mind of his own, "More than" He hears himself say, voice a bit higher, a bit more breathy and shaky. 

The alpha must sense the change in Louis, must smell it. Because before he gets out of the car he releases pheromones in the air, to help calm Louis' omega. Which, only makes the situation ten times worse. Harry isn't playing a fair game. 

So when Louis takes Harrys hand as he gets out the car, he releases his own pheromones. Equal, their game has to be equal or else Louis will lose. And Louis never loses. Louis quickly lets go of the alphas hand once he feels the hold tighten, walking past him and into the apartment building. 

The alpha stays a few steps behind as they make their way down the hallway. Louis thought if he gets out of the car, gets more of a distance between the two, that his omega would stop. Turns out, his omega isn't calming down anytime soon. Only getting more rilled up in reality. 

They make it to Louis' flat, and with shaky hands he manages to unlock the door and walk in. He feels slightly more calm once he's in, more relaxed by his familiar surroundings and his own scent. That is until the alpha is following him inside, staying leaned against the door frame though. 

Louis walks more in, settling beside his living room couch before turning around to face the man. He knows this is it. He can feel the air around them become suffocating. Can feel the almost magnetic pull of their bodies. Can feel his omega, finally, giving in. 

The alphas the first to speak, eyes trailing up the omegas body as he takes a sharp inhale. Louis is wet, harry can smell it. Can smell the sunflowers mixed with honey and now, vanilla. Sweet and devouring. Harry could sense the omega in the car, he tried his best to ignore it. Is still trying to. But his alpha wants, desires everything he shouldn't be taking. "I had a lovely time tonight Louis" Harry breaths out, voice lower than before, more in charge, in control. More alpha. 

Louis hums in agreement, taking off his jean jacket and tossing it on the sofa before he takes a few steps forward. "I can smell your arousal from here" He speaks proudly, knowing the effect his omega is having on the alpha now. As much as his omega is lacking control, Louis feels in control. Louis has the power. 

Harrys eyes grow slightly as he straightens up his back, pushing himself off the door frame. As confused as Harry is, as much as harry wants to leave, wants to avoid this omegas presence. His alpha won't let him. So, he steps closer as he ironically says, "I should go."

Louis hums, stepping closer as well until there's only a centimeter of distance between the two. "No" The omega says, lifting his hands up to the mans chest, dainty fingers running up the buttons on his blouse. "Stay" His hands grip the alphas leather jacket and tug his body closer to his, before shifting and pushing him down onto the couch. 

Harry isn't quite sure how the events of the evening lead to this. Nor does he know why Louis had let it happen. But, he isn't complaining as he is now sitting on the omegas couch. The place where he sits to edit his work. But the omega isn't sitting across from him now. No, he's made a place for himself between the alphas legs, propped up on his knees with his feet under his bum. Looking up through his lashes with the most sinful smile on his face. "Louis" Harry breaths out, cautiously reaching forward and placing his palm against the boys cheek. His mouth is hung open in almost disbelief as he goes to ask Louis if he wants this to stop. Louis beats him to it. 

"Alpha" the omega whines out, hands falling to the alphas belt loop. 

Louis can see the darkness form the green eyes, feels the alphas once gentle hand now move from his cheek to his hair, his grip tight and dominant. Louis knows alphas. He knows their strengths and their weaknesses. Knows what to say to get what he wants from them. And Louis also knows Harry, as much as he can know harry right now. He knows what his own smell does to the alpha. Knows the type of alpha Harry is. Respectful and kind, but has a desire much like every alpha. A desire for an omega to be on their knees, ready to give them pleasure til they see stars. A desire for Louis specifically. 

So, he spares no time undoing the mans belt, unzipping his pants and pulling out the alphas cock. He glances up at the alphas face, his bottom lip lightly pressed against the tip as some spit falls out. His senses are filled with pine and peppermint, arousal running through him like fire. The alpha lets out a low growl, fingers tangling even tighter in the omegas hair as he tugs Louis' head forward. Exactly how Louis wants him. A false sense of control, sense of power. Dominating and mouth watering smell. Louis teasingly sticks his tongue out, lapping it over his head and purring at the feeling. He brings his left hand up and wraps his delicate fingers around the base, gripping somewhere in between light and hard. 

"Omega," Harry growls out, breath broken and body on fire. "Such a pretty little omega" The alpha hums, admiring the beauty in front of him. 

And thats when the omega knows. He won this round. 

"Friends" Louis hums against the alphas member, taking his head into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. 

Friends, Harry thinks as the small omega wraps his lips around the tip of the alphas shaft. Not really his definition per say, but maybe the omegas. 

They're friends, just friends. Friends who somehow ended up like this, but none the less, Friends. Harry can live with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! Had to not add the 'friends with benefits' tag at first because I didn't wanna spoil any surprises !! 
> 
> I appreciate all of you so much, and can't express how thankful I am that you're all enjoying this as much as I am :) 
> 
> Let me know any of your thoughts on this chapter, or the story so far ! Also, predictions are always so much fun to read too. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well, and Happy almost Louis' album release day! Stream Walls and Fine Line!!
> 
> All the love xx


	5. let me inside

_let me inside_

"Christ Lou, it really does reek in here"

Is the first thing Louis hears once Niall steps into his apartment, the day after he saw Harry. In all honesty, Louis tried to get the smell of Harrys scent and arousal away. Truly, he did. Lit every single candle in his house. But, Louis would be lying to say he didn't want it there. Once Harry left that night, Louis pleasured himself for hours on the couch. Harry attempted to give back to Louis, but Louis wouldn't let him.

Not because Louis didn't want that, I mean he did want that. But mostly because it's still a game. A game Louis is currently winning and a game he would be losing if he let harry touch him. He knows his omega, knows his omega gets attached easily. His omega already hurts because of the missing alpha today. So he knows if he lets the alpha touch him in more intimate ways, he would lose. And he still plans on playing until there is no game left.

"Tends to happen when arousal is mixed with an alphas scent" Louis hums a matter of factly as he spreads white out across a few lines of his next chapter. He's been stumped for the past few days with his writing. Doesn't really have an idea where this next chapter is going to go. Well, he has a few ideas but can't keep himself concentrated on just one.

That's one of his biggest issues with writing specific stories. There's always a what if with endings. Always the alternative way to end things, ways that an author always thinks about when the story is actually published. An author never knows if their work is truly going to be loved as much, especially as much as the first one. One can never please everyone. That's Louis' biggest down fall when it comes to writing. He's a people pleaser. He wants all of his readers to be happy with how the story goes. Being a perfectionist is a shot to the arse when you're an author. Could be a gift or a curse really.

Niall lets out a cackle as he sets down a few muffins on the kitchen island, making himself home on Louis' couch. The couch that hours ago held the alpha. The same couch that is littered with the alphas, and the omegas, scent of arousal. Louis doesn't tell Niall those things took place on the couch though. He'd be mortified. "So, your plan is to stay friendly with the alphas who's cock was in your mouth last night?" Niall questions, openly and with no filter. He's never had a filter, and thats honestly why Louis loves him so much.

Louis laughs a little, but conceals his amusement with an eye roll as he follows the beta to the couch, plopping down next to him. "Yes Niall, that is indeed my plan"

"Sounds a bit destructive with the rate it was going last night" Niall shrugs, unwrapping his muffin before taking a bite.

Anyone can see how destructive it is. Can see the faults and miscalculations in Louis' plan. Louis can see them. His mindset is, if its going to end poorly, at least have some fun while it's happening.

"I am very much in control of it Niall" Louis shrugs, deciding not to eat his muffin that his friend brought over. Foods a distraction from writing. Company's a distraction. Harrys a distraction. Niall's a distraction. "I'm aware where it could lead and I am fully intending to stop it before it does" Louis proclaims, causing his friend to give his a more sincere, more concerned look with his comparable blue eyes.

Niall has been friends with Louis long enough to know him. To know his strengths, his weaknesses, his fear and his dreams. Something that alpha has yet to discover. Something Louis himself likes to ignore. His friend has seen this happen before. Seen his omega take over, seen how hurt he was because of it. Niall being a beta has more of an outside perspective when it come to those type of relations. He has no animosity towards either gender, but he has noticed how selfish alphas can truly be. Notices how much they can take and take before there's nothing left to take anymore. All that is left is a broken omega, sobbing in his arms for days on end. So showing concern for his friend, being worried for the omega isn't something out of left field. Louis needs someone to worry for him. As independent and strong willed as he is, that doesn't make him emotionless. Everyone needs someone to worry for them.

"Do you?" Niall questions, not getting a response back from his omega friend.

Niall doesn't stay for much longer after that, Louis makes up excuses as to why he should go. Whether it be so he can focus on his chapter. Or so that Niall will not be late for his factory job. So, Louis is left alone once again. His thoughts filling his brain as he stares blankly at the type writer. His own personal life getting in the way of writing this fantasy life.  
  
  
  
  
  


The music is vibrating the room, laser lights flashing and disco ball circling the dance floor. Going out on a Sunday was not in Harrys ideal plan for the night, but it did distract him enough. Enough of a distraction as it was, watching omegas and alphas litter the floor, touching and dancing with one another, all Harrys mind is occupied with is one specific omega. The same one Zayn forced Harry to come with to clear his mind of. Zayns plan isn't working very well at the moment.

"Are you just going to gawk at the boy or is tonight the night you finally pursue him?" Harry whisper yells over the music to his roommate, leaning on the bar as he downs another shot of bourbon. The taboo thing about Tilly and Zayns relationship is, they're open to new partners. It's not entirely as taboo as people like to believe, but no one ever really talks about it. They sleep around with other people, but only are mated with each other. They both hold a lot of trust with one another. Harry wishes he could feel the same about relationships as they do. But harry doesn't quite like sharing, and he assumes he would despise letting anyone touch his future mate unless it were himself. 

The other alpha laughs, taking a sip of his drink as he eyes down the go go dancer Todd. Zayn has had a fascination with the omega for nearly a year now, never once gaining enough courage to actually talk to the boy. It's hard to when all eyes are on the dancer at all times, when he can hold a rooms attention with just one sway of his hips. "As in tonight you mean in my dreams, Sure, I'll pursue him there" Zayn laughs, sparing a glance to his bored and in his own head friend. "Still fantasizing about your omega?" He asks, turning his body around now to face his friend.

It is quite hard not to fantasize about the omega after the other night. Louis left Harry with no imagination on what his lips, and tongue could do. The only regret Harry has is not pleasuring the omega as well. He offered, of course he did, all he's wanted to do since the first meeting was know how the omega tastes, but Louis declined. And Harry respected that, even though all his alpha wanted to do was lick the boy til he was screaming out in bliss. But Harry, and his alpha, want more than just the fantasy aspect of it. He just wants to be close to the omega at all times. Leaving that night was harder than ever leaving before. For the past three days his alpha has done nothing but pine and long for the omegas touch and presence. Zayn calling it an ache that will continue to ache if it goes on the way it has been. Although, Harry has enough pride to acknowledge zayn's truth. He choses to ignore it for the time being. Any type of desire felt from the omega is enough for Harry to want more.

"Always" Harry answers with a shrug, glancing up at his friend.

Zayn does worry for his friend. Any friend would. He knows the type of alpha harry is, type of person he is. He wears his heart on his sleeve and has no shame in it. For most omegas, that's something admirable. Something they'd look for in a mate. But Zayn doesn't know the omega that Harrys falling for. He doesn't know his intentions, his morals, or his ways of life. Doesn't know if this omega plans on hurting his alpha friend. All he can assume from this whole friends who pleasure each other thing, is this omega will hurt him in the end. So, he's trying his best to be there for Harry, trying to clear his thoughts of the omega. Nothing truly seems to be working though.

"Think it's time to head out," Zayn hums, closing their tab at the bar, "You've got tomorrows day to worry on"

Yeah, tomorrow. When he has to edit Louis' next chapter. Has to go over and see him again. Smell him, bask in his presence. Harry is a mixture of on edge and excited for the encounter.  
  
  
  
  
Louis is frantic to say the least. There's a scatter of papers cluttering his apartment, white out and ink smearing each page. The omegas currently throwing clothing across his room, trying to look a little decent for his editor today. All weekend he's just been in sweats and no shirt, but he refuses to let Harry see him like that. So, he throws on some red bell bottoms, a white shirt and a jean jacket with fur around the collar, his pearl necklace on full display. His hair on the other hand, is indeed a mess. Laying down across his forehead, some strands sticking up in the air. He gargles with mouth wash before attempting to clean up the mess in his living room, kitchen area, but the scent hits him before he can finish. 

His hip hits the edge of the kitchen table as he has to hold his balance from the arousal already hitting him. His omega already whimpering, scratching to take over just from the smell in the air. Louis didn't realize how much he truly missed Harrys presence until the knock on the door lines up with the beating of his heart. Now, Louis is far from a poet, but god does Harry make him want to be one. 

Harry left his flat with the mindset of sorts, a plan of ending this friendship. Or well, more so ending the benefits that came along with the friendship. Or maybe just only having the benefits because a friendship there also means some type of feelings. Feelings on either end which will eventually lead to someone getting hurt. So maybe Harry didn't have a definite plan, but he knows he somehow needs to untangle this web of confusion. And the thing is, harry would have gone through with it, truly he would have. But then the little omega opened his door. And Louis is not some little omega, but his under eyes are a bit sunken in, his t-shirt is falling off his left shoulder underneath his jacket, and he just smells small today. Exhausted and frantic. So, Harry pushes past the sense of arousal he immediately gets with Louis' scent, and turns his alpha urges into ones of worry instead. Which could go either way with this omega. 

"Have you not eaten today?" The alpha asks as he takes off his jacket, hanging it up on the wooden rack near the front door. 

Louis blinks himself out of his slight daze when the alphas voice fills the room. His omega almost got his way there for a moment. Almost took over. When ones own physical state is less than it should be, it creates an easier portal for their natural animalistic instincts to shimmy their way through. It takes a few more beats before Louis realizes what harry had just asked him. 

"Not even a hello?"Louis raises his eyebrow, trying to gain control of the situation. How does Harry even know he hasn't ate this weekend? Damned alpha senses. Louis just sighs dramatically, moving around the coffee table and continuing to clean the mess he was cleaning before the alpha came. 

"Today, yesterday, day before," Louis laughs, a taste of bitterness on his tongue, "Hard to consume anything when all that's consuming you is an abyss of nothingness of ideas for your chapter that's due for editing," The omega checks his immaginary wrist watch, making a show of his annoyance of the worry this alpha displays. "Uh, oh right, seems to be due right this very moment" The omega laughs pathetically at himself mostly, but also the situation at hand. All he wanted the past two days was to be near his, or well, not really his, alpha. And now that he's here, worrying about his appetite of all things, he just wants him gone. 

Harry watches as the omega frantically re organizes things on his coffee table, watches the words fall from his lips, the animated expressions in his face, and the waving of his hands and arms as he speaks. Most alphas prefer a less, dramatic omega. One who's quiet and soft, delicate in their manors of language. Who doesn't talk back, who listens to their alpha with no questions asked. Harrys alpha on the other hand, has always responded better to the dramatics of certain omegas. Mainly, this omega. So, he just rolls his eyes as the omega gives him a warning glare before he makes his way to the kitchen that hasn't been touched in days. When he opens the fridge he's not surprised by the lack of food, but he manages to find a few eggs and some orange juice left in the side shelf. 

The omega watches the alpha carefully as he maneuvers his way through his kitchen, making himself at home and turning on the stove. Just because Louis should eat, does not mean Harry gets to cook for him. Louis groans at the audacity of the alpha before he sets down his papers neatly and makes his way over to the kitchen. 

"It is not necessary for you to cook Styles" Louis hums out, leaning against the kitchen table and crossing his arms over his chest. Doing absolutely nothing to stop this annoyingly alpha and domestic act. "I can very much do that on my own time, and since there is no need for editing you can kindly excuse yourself home" Louis quips out, watching the back muscles of the alpha move under his way too tight and indecent blouse. 

"Clearly" Harry hums out, ignoring the last part of the omegas words, scrambling the eggs in the frying pan before turning around to face the man. "Ever been told you get quite grumpy when you haven't eaten?" The alpha raises his eyebrow, mimicking the stubborn omega by crossing his arms over his chest. 

"A fair amount" Louis answers, pushing himself off the kitchen table and walking up to the alpha, chin pointing up and arms still over his chest. "Ever been told you get quite annoingly domestic when you let your cock in an omegas mouth?" Louis challenges, holding back a smug smile when he sees the alphas throat swallow. It's fairly easy to crawl under Harrys skin, Louis has found out. Suppose its easy to do for many alphas. 

Suppose Harry should have seen that one coming, excuse the pun. "Only once" Harry says smoothly as the toast pops up from the toaster. He grabs the breath and sets it on the glass plate, decorated by sunflowers on each side. He grabs the pan and tops the place with scrambled eggs, turning as he pours a glass full of orange juice.

"We have a week til the edits are due to the publishing company," Harry announces as if Louis doesn't already know that. He moves past the omega and sets the plate down at the kitchen table, taking the seat next to it. "No reason to fret about a lack of a chapter now" He shrugs, watching the omega carefully. 

Louis stands in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, arms still crossed over his chest as he debates whether or not to indulge in this ridiculous display of dominance. Louis' stomach growling at him is a sign of defeat. He just rolls his eyes, uncrossing his arms and stalking over to the table before sitting down beside the alpha. "I will not thank you for this, keep in mind" Louis huffs out before digging in, not attempting to be polite in his way of eating. 

Harry tries to hold back the dimpled smile but it forces it's way onto his lips. He can't help the way his alpha prides himself in taking care of this omega. "I expect nothing more from you, omega" Harry tries, his response only being another eye roll as Louis aggressively takes a bite out of his buttered toast with a stinging glare. The omega can't hide the rise in blood to his blushed cheeks from the name though. Harry also takes pride in that. 

A comfortable silence fills the kitchen as Louis eats his breakfast, every once and a while sending a glare the alphas way. He can't help it, the alpha stares far too much for Louis' likings. He's just eating for Christs sake! Not like he's doing a ballet in front of him. Although the twinkle in his eye would speak otherwise. Somewhere in the middle the alpha gets up and grabs the rough drafts of the chapter, making small side notes of which parts he likes for the story and which he doesn't. Louis pretends he's not listening, but is taking every comment in and storing it in his memory for when he actually finishes the chapter. Once Louis finishes he pushes the plate to the middle of the table and slumps in his chair, eyeing the alpha as he scribbles over Louis' papers. 

Louis would never dare to say aloud, but Harry is an amazing editor. He gets into the story as much as a reader themselves would. When he's editing that's exactly what he's doing, nothing could pull him out of the daze he's in. Except an omega with a plan. Louis clears his throat to get the alphas attention, taking a long gulp of his orange juice once he has it. 

"As I said before, I will not thank you," Louis starts, setting his glass down, lightly brushing his pinky over the hand of the alphas. "Yet I will not deny that those eggs were palatable" He hums out, licking the orange juice off his lips and spreading his legs out under the table so his feet touch Harrys. 

Harry can sense the change in the room. Sense the omegas mood from grumpy and annoyed to intrigued and calculated. Louis is always so calculated with everything he does. He has so much control over the alpha without even realizing. Or maybe he does realize, but Harrys in too deep to care much for it. 

"That's what friends are for" The alpha challenges, setting his pen down and dropping his hands to his lap, moving his feet inward so they're not touching the omegas. Harry suddenly remembers his mindset before coming here today. To stop this before it gets to far, but he knows that won't go down without a fight with this omega. 

Louis is a bit taken back by the sudden lack of touch with the alpha, but he quickly regains his control, standing up and hoping on the table, sitting dangerously close to the alpha again. "Suppose so" The omega drops his hand and grips the edge of the table, batting his lashes and licking his lips, "Friends are useful for more as well" He challenges, cocking his head to the side a bit.

Harry shouldn't indulge himself, really he shouldn't. He knows which direction this play is going. Knows where it will end. But the omega continues to intrigue his curiosity and who's to tell him to not want more? He'll just have to deal with his roommates scolding when he gets home. He can take that. "Oh, and what does more entail Louis?" Harry asks, setting his hand on top of the omegas on the table. 

Louis glances down at their hands, a small smug smile twisting at his lips. He knows he's won this round, just by that simple touch. "Should we play a game?" Louis chirps out, eyes moving back up to Harrys, a daring smile on his lips. 

The alphas hit with a soft sensation shooting up his spine, his head begins to spin and his breath grows heavier. His nostrils flair with the delicious scent of honey and flowers. The omega scenting the room. He's already playing the game without even starting. "Depends on the rules" The alpha breaths out, biting down on his bottom lips to prevent his alpha from taking over. 

These games would be much easier if Harry didn't look like that. So effected by a simple release of pheromones in the air. Louis opens his mouth to answer then his breath gets caught in his throat. His eyelids begin to grow heavy and his skin tingles with a deep sensation. Mint and pine fill his nose and what an arrogant knothead. Couldn't even let Louis have the upper hand for this round. Louis takes in a shaky breath and closes his eyes for a moment too long, already giving away the effect the alpha has on him. "Since you wish to know more about me" Louis opens his eyes, removing his hand from under the alphas and standing up, directly in front of him. "For every question you answer truthfully, I'll reveal apart of myself" Louis hums out bravely, lifting his shoulders to fill more in control. "Those are the rules, what does the alpha say?" He raises his eyebrow, smirking at the way the alphas ears perk up just from the name. 

Harry sits up in his chair with interest, resting his elbow on the table and placing his chin in his palm as he watches the omega before him. He wishes his alpha didn't take so much pride in being called 'the alpha', but he can't help it hearing it from his omegas mouth. "Go on" Harry purposely makes his voice go an octave lower. 

"At the club, was there self interest involved when you scented me?" Louis says almost immediately, watching the alphas movements carefully. 

Truthfully, that's what the omega wants. "Yes, am I to blame for it though?" Harry wonders aloud, watching the omega take his jean jacket off and drop it onto the floor. 

"You don't get to ask questions." Louis says to that, a smirk raising to Harrys lips. The omega always wants to feel in control, it's very evident with the way he goes about things. Harry doesn't mind though, quite the opposite really. 

"Does my distaste for alphas offend you?" Louis asks next, eyes narrowing slightly as if he is to search for any lies within the alpha. 

"No, more so intrigues me" Harry answers honestly, watching as the omega slowly takes off his white shirt. Confusion begins to set with the alpha, waiting for Louis to reveal apart of himself but- Oh. Of course, how could the alpha be such a fool? Although the alpha would like to know more about the omega, he still quite likes this. His eyes trail over the omegas hairless chest, down to the roundness of his tummy, up to the perks of his pink nipples. He can feel the saliva formulating in his mouth as all he wishes to do now is place his lips on the smooth tan skin. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Louis questions, setting his shirt down on the kitchen table and placing his fingers in front of his torso, fiddling with them. 

Harry looks up at the omega confused as to why anyone would not enjoy this. Is the omega not comfortable in his own skin? That can not be true. This omega reeks of confidence in every aspect of his life. But now he smells of insecurity. Harry has to stop himself from reaching out and touching the omegas skin, trailing it with kisses and compliments of how beautiful and dream like he is. Harry knows the rule wasn't said, but he also knows he can't touch the omega yet. This is a game still, a show for the alpha. He'll follow the rules for now. 

"Very much so," Harry answers carefully, "One would be an absolute knothead not to" 

Louis seems to glow under those words, lifting his eyes from the floor and reaching down to remove the socks from his feet. 

"What are your intentions with me?" He asks, holding the socks in his hands and tilting his head as he stares down the alpha. 

Harry shifts some in his chair, not truly knowing how the omega wants him to answer that question. The alpha gets a whiff of something so sweet and mouth watering that he immediately knows what it is. His alpha is screaming 'to taste you' 'to devour you' 'to fill you full of my babies'. But he has enough control to stop those invasive words from slipping out.   
  


"To be your friend" He answers, smiling softly up at the omega as if that was the right answer, thinking it was the right answer. 

As he watches the omega slips his socks back on realization hits that that is in fact the wrong answer. Harry shifts more in his seat, swarming his not alpha brain to find the right answer. His alpha keeps clawing to get out though, trying to gain it's control over himself. 

"To take care of you" Harry mumbles out, mentally cursing out at his alpha, "Or I mean, to make sure your book goes into publishing" 

Louis rolls his eyes at that, a small laugh leaving his lips as he grabs his shirt and proceeds to put it back on. Harry growls at that action, physical response winning before his brain could, reaching out and creating a tight grip around the omegas wrist to stop him. 

The omega stumbles slightly from how fast it occurs, swallowing from the movements. The next thing Harry says is by far not the right answer, shouldn't be the right answer. Never the less, it's the truthful one. 

"To knot you full until you're begging for me to stay inside of you." The alphas voice goes deep, low as he loosens the grip on the omegas wrist before eventually dropping his hand back to his lap. His alpha took control, and he can't truly force it back."Til your completely fucked out, no words coming out of that smart mouth of yours. Only pretty little moans and begs of wanting more, needing more" The alpha says, eyes darkening around his pupils just from the thought of that happening. That sweet smell coming off the omega gets even stronger, suffocating the alphas mind and body. He wants to taste is, he will taste it. 

Louis regains some control and forces a smirk upon his lips, reaching out and patting the alphas cheek, "Honesty is the best policy love" He hums out, leaving his palm there slightly too long for his own liking. The alphas eyes are darkening by the second and he can feel his own arousal seeping through him like lava. He swears someone turned the furnace up in the apartment building, but he knows that's not the truth. The alphas words were more or less a surprise to Louis. He know his scenting the air would trigger a reaction out of his alpha, but hearing him say those things was a whole different feeling. A feeling that went straight to his slick hole. 

The omega takes in a soft breath and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Being on your knees in front of an alpha is a lot more easy than stripping down to nearly nothing in front of him. Louis doesn't know where this is going to lead, but he knows how he feels. It's a vulnerable act and vulnerability is not something Louis planned on doing. But that's going to have to be an afterthought for now, considering he's almost fully nude in front of this alpha and this game they are playing is in no way slowing down. 

Louis kicks his jeans to the side, shifting some on his feet as the slight breeze from the window sill hits his skin. His brain is swarming with everything but a next question to ask. He didn't plan on it getting this far, thought maybe Harry would back out first. So, Louis just goes with the first question that pops in his head. 

"What are you thinking about right now?" 

Louis tugs at the waistband of his white underwear, following the alphas eyes as they trail up his body and patiently waiting for an answer. He opens his mouth to deem his patience is running thin but before he can get a sound out Harrys quickly getting up and lifting the omega up onto the kitchen table. Louis lets out a gasp, hands flying up to push at the alphas chest as he slides between the omegas legs, getting dangerously close. 

"You" The alpha all but growls out, the palm of his hands finding the soft feel of the omegas warm skin. This may derail Harrys plan to stay just friends, but harry can't think clearly with his alpha clouding his judgements. Who's he to deny his alpha when there's an omega nearly naked in front of him, begging to get knotted.

"That's not apart of the game Harry" Louis gasps out, his eyelids falling shut from the touch of Harrys fingers on his thighs. Every part of his being is trying to force away his omega. Trying to deny him access to this, but it seems like with every touch, every sensation, every smell forming around them, he's going to loose that fight. 

The alphas chest rumbles with a low hum as he inches closer into the omegas space, "Seems I don't play fair then, darling." If Louis were to ask him to stop, tell him he didn't want this, then he would listen. But he knows, he can sense it, can feel his blood run through his veins, feel his omegas heartbeat next to his. He knows Louis' omega wants it more than anything. Harry lifts one of his hands and lightly traces his fingers up the omegas body, gently circling the light pink buds, up the veins in his neck until the back of his knuckle meets the omegas sharp cheekbone. "May I be so bold," Harry hums out, voice changing from his normal low drawl to a deep, demanding alpha tone. His eyes connect with the omegas blues, the blues that are now heavy with desire, with want. He leans in, lips grazing Louis' pointy ears, his hand that was once on the smooth thigh now teasing the waistline of his underwear. "I've been wanting to taste you the moment I saw you" He whispers, feeling the shiver go up the omegas spine as if it were his own. "Sunflowers cloud my mind every day omega," He slips his finger into the waistband, swiftly tugging it down til it hands around Louis' ankles. His fingers lightly swirl around Louis' leaking tip, just light enough to tease while also working the omega up. "Do you taste as good as you smell?" He dares, moving his face in front of the omegas flushed one. 

Louis gives in, he'll blame it on his omega later, but in this moment all he can do is give in. His slick is dripping down his leg, covering the wood beneath him, and all that's in his mind is this alpha. Louis knows his scent is inviting, has heard many comments over the years from a variety of alphas about it. Nothing compares to the way harry speaks of it. No alpha really compares to Harry in general. But that's just his omega talking. Louis leans in, fists gripping the alphas blouse tightly and his lips brushing over Harrys. "Find out for yourself, Alpha" 

That was enough for Harry. He smiles at the omegas words, licking over the boys bottom lip before pressing them together. Never has a kiss felt so warm to the alpha. Louis' response to kiss back was quick, feverish even. His hands quickly start unbuttoning the alphas blouse, nearly ripping it off his body. Harry just laughs into the kiss, deliberately slowing it down to tease the poor thing. He knows Louis is the type for control, the type to take over do things quickly. But harry doesn't want this to end, so he's going to take his time. He lets the omega undress him though, only breaking the kiss once to unbuckle Harrys belt and and push off his trousers. Louis' hands are roaming the alphas body as if it were a museum, nails digging into Harrys biceps, surly leaving his mark. Harry roams the omegas body, slowly to remember how every inch feels against his own skin. His thumb circling the omegas small tip, before leaving it again to roam more. 

Louis' had enough of the kissing, as much as it hurts him to stop. He'd rather Harrys mouth be somewhere else though, so he tugs at the alphas hair and pushes at his chest to break the heated kiss. "If you don't start soon I won't be able to-" Louis gets cut off by another chaste kiss before Harrys pulling him off the table and flipping his body over as if he weighs nothing to the alpha. Louis secretly likes how strong the alpha is, how he can use his body as he likes. He'll keep that to himself for now though. 

With Louis bent over the table Harry drops to his knees, pampering kisses up from his petite ankles to the curve of his back, his hands following suite. All Louis can do is grip the sides of the table as Harry ever so softly breaths against his rim. If Harry doesn't start doing something about this Louis might just explode from the sensations and smells. Harry seems to get the hint though as he grips both cheeks, spreading them apart slowly and lapping his tongue over the slick rim. 

Heaven, Harry deems this is what heaven would feel like, taste like, smell like. He doesn't taste as good as he smells. His expectations are exceeded. This omega somehow tastes even better than what his scent proclaims. Louis is Harrys dream omega in every sense of the meaning. Harry tries to take his time, tries to savor every taste, but his alpha gets slightly greedy and before he knows it the omega who was once talking his ear off is now silent in words. All Harry hears is whimpers and purrs, soft exhales of breaths through the nose and fingers turning red from grasping the table so tightly. The pleasure his omega is emitting goes straight through Harry like a struck of lightening. His knot is already beginning to form, he can feel the pressure at his base. It pains the alpha to leave the omegas pink and puckered hole, but his tongue can only do so much. And he's almost forgotten how neglected his own cock has been. 

The alpha places one last kiss to the omegas hole before trailing his skin with his lips, pulling the omegas back to his chest. "I wish I could taste you every day" Harry growls out, holding his omega tightly to his body, the tip of his cock laying against the omegas rim. 

Louis somehow let himself slip into a fuzzy headspace for the past, however long Harrys tongue was inside of him. He remembers most of it, but mainly just the feeling, the warmth filling his body and his omega falling compliant to it all. He normally doesn't go into such headspace unless he's in heats, so his body feels like it's melting at the moment, and all he needs is this alphas knot inside of him. 

"Do you have to be so slow in everything you do?" Louis wits out, breath uneven and heart racing rapidly. He's surprised he can even speak coherently after such bliss. 

There's his smart mouthed omega. Harry isn't sure which one he likes better, the one who's soft and can't even speak because of everything his alpha is giving him. Or the one who's in control, demanding his alpha to give him what he needs. The alpha deems both parts of Louis are his favorite parts. Harry lets out a deep laugh, hands still roaming the omegas body.

"Patience is a virtue Louis" He hums out, taking the bud of Louis' left nipple in-between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Louis lets out a puff of air, twisting his neck to see the alphas face. "Yeah, well so is your knot inside of me so get on with it you stupid alpha" He narrows his eyes, soon to be silenced again as the alpha connects their lips, another deep laughing from him running through the omegas body. Patience was never a virtue Louis held to be fair. Has always been a need to get something done then I'll do it now type of person. 

"A 'please alpha' would be nice" Harry mumbles against the omegas lips, hand trailing down his stomach and fingers slowly wrapping around the omegas cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Louis would roll his eyes if they weren't closed at the moment. He quickly pulls his lips off the alpha, taking in a sharp breath from the feeling of his fist wrapped around his member. "And inflate that ego of yours even more?" Louis laughs breathlessly, finally opening his eyes, "You wish" He spits out, the annoyingly smug smile on Harrys lips growing even more. 

"Turn around" Harry uses his alpha voice, irritating Louis to no end. Yet, he still listens, removing the alphas hand and turning around to face him now. 

"Do you plan on eye fucking me then?" Louis huffs out, staring up at the alpha and mentally noting that the next time this happens he's going to wear shoes, with heals, because the size of this alpha is absolutely irritating. 

"No," Harry hums, tugging the omega closer before lifting him up and pinning their bodies to the kitchen wall. Louis' legs immediately wrap around the alphas hips so he doesn't fall. Although he has a feeling harry wouldn't drop him. "Want to see your face with my knot in you" 

Louis can't help but to roll his eyes at the arrogance in this alpha. He glances down between the two and a small whine leaves his lips involuntarily from the size. Louis isn't a size queen of course, but he won't deny the bliss he gets from a knot that size filling him up. 

Harry groans at the omegas immediate response to seeing his knot, and his alpha takes over from there, not wanting to wait any longer. 

As his tip pushes in the breath nearly is all pushed out of Louis' lungs, the noise in the room turning from banter to the sound of pleasure between the two. Harry pushes in slowly at first, not wanting to hurt the omega at all, and lets his knot stay inside for a moment as the omega bottoms out. Louis is so tight and warm and all consuming harry almost loses track of time, wishing to stay inside of this omega forever. Louis' voice brings him out of his haze. 

"Move alpha," The omega whimpers out, fingernails digging into the alphas shoulders, "Please, need...need your knot alpha" Louis begs, tears brimming his eyes now and almost like a switch Harry starts thrusting upwards. 

He watches the omegas fast for a few moments as the two get into the rhythm. He's in complete awe of how lucky he is to be sharing this with his omega. Suppose he should stop claiming Louis as his omega, but his alpha seems to ignore that for the time being. Because right now, his knot locked inside this omega, his scent mixing with this omegas scent, he can claim him. For right now at the very least. 

Louis looses control when the alpha starts moving, his moans and whimpers are high and loud, tears streaming down his blush stained cheeks. His omega is fully in control now, fully responsible for anything that slips from his lips. All he can moan is 'alpha, alpha, my alpha' and 'more, faster alpha, please, more need more'. And he's sure he'll be embarrassed in the after glow of it all, but for right now he lets it happen. Feels to surreal to not. 

They both release moments after one another. Louis first, because it all feels like so much and he can't possibly take anymore. His lips part and his moans falter, thighs beginning to shake around the alphas hip and eyelids squeezing shut. When the alpha releases he holds his omega up with one hand and places his other on the mans cheek, leaning in to press his lips onto the omegas. He kisses Louis through his release, hand falling to the back of his neck and nails digging into his tan skin. Harry doesn't want this to stop, doesn't want to let go of this feeling. This feeling of being so close to Louis, so close to the omega he so desperately wants to be his. 

Louis comes back to it with Harrys lips trailing his neck, whispering sweet nothings about how perfect he is, how amazing he tastes and how good this was, into his ear. Louis almost loses himself to his omega again, preening from all the attention, all the sweet words and having an alpha tell him how good he was for him. But then Louis remembers what this is. This is not his alpha, Louis doesn't even want someone to be his alpha. This is going to be his downfall if he doesn't stop it soon. This is going to make him loose the game. 

"Get out of me you knothead" Louis huffs out, pushing at the alphas chest. The truth is, Louis doesn't want him to get out. No, he wants this warmth to stay. Wants to feel Harry inside of him for as long as he can. But that's not how you win a game, by letting the player fuck you. He blames his stupid omegas needs for this. 

Harry lets out an annoyed groan, not wanting to listen to this stubborn omega. He does though, because he knew it would end like this. Knew this is how its always going to end. A small dose of bliss for a big dose of longing for something more. He should probably listen to his roommate more often. So, he slowly slips out of the omega, letting his legs drop to the floor beneath them. Louis takes no time pushing past the alpha and collecting his clothes that scatter the kitchen. Harry shortly follows suite as they dress in an uncomfortable silence, both men knowing they made a wrong move. 

Louis is the first to break the silence as he flicks his hair out of his face. "Will you come back Wednesday, for editing before you have to bring it to the publishing company?" He asks, voice more quiet and less in charge than normal. 

Harrys in the middle of buttoning up his blouse when Louis speaks, hating the way his voice sounds so quiet, like he's defeated over something. It pains his alpha to see the omega like that. "Of course" Harry says, walking over to the omega, and going in for a kiss, stopping himself before he feels the taste of the omegas lips. "See you then Louis" He says softly, tilting his head and giving him a gentle, almost bittersweet kiss on his still flushed cheeks. 

Harry leaves the apartment with a sunken feeling in his stomach and the taste of the omega still on his tongue. It seems to keep getting harder and harder to leave the omega. He scents the outside of the flat door before heading home. 

Louis finishes his chapter that night, trying to force his mind on anything other than the alpha who's knot was just inside of him. He barely even knows this alpha, better yet this alpha barely even knows him. Never the less, he already feels empty without him there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ALWAYS USE PROTECTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ANYONE IN BETWEEN !!* 
> 
> the only reason they didn't in this chapter is because in my a/b/o world you can not get pregnant unless there is a heat involved. 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for being so patient with the later update !! My girlfriend came down for valentines day and my plan was to post it on Friday but I didn't have time. Happy late Valentines day everyone, hope it was filled with so much love in every form :) 
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write for obvious reasons. I love the dynamic of the two so much !! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!! Any predictions or just how this chapter made you feel about everything, always love reading the comments :) 
> 
> Hope everyones doing well xx


	6. kiss in the kitchen like its a dance floor

_kiss in the kitchen like its a dance floor_

Louis is way in over his head this time. Playing games with alphas is easy, fun even, most importantly it takes a lot of stress off the omega. Being full and fooling around with someone without have any attachments. That's all Louis needs, an alphas knot every once in a while. 

Only issue with this alpha, is it is in fact not every once in a while. Louis' needs for the alpha, for his knot, is only growing and he can't figure out just how to stop it. He finds himself feeling hollow without Harrys presence. Not fully feeling fulfilled. His own inner turmoil is at the highest it's ever been and he can't even fully be honest with himself, let alone other people. Especially Harry. The thought alone of telling harry how he truly feels terrifies him to no end. 

He knows alphas, knows how they tick, how their brains work, how their infatuations get moved in the place of love. Know that eventually, like most alphas do, Harry will get bored of their game. Will get use to Louis' features, will stop looking at him like he glows of sunlight, and will find a new shiny omega to take his place. Louis isn't the oldest omega around, but he feels like he's been through enough to know all this. Maybe it's just his stubborn way of thinking though. Louis knows this infatuation will fade out, knows the feelings he harbors for this alpha will turn to despise, knows the feelings harry has for Louis will turn to boredom. Louis knows this because he's already gone through it once before. Alphas like their shiny toys until they've dulled their shine. Louis won't put himself through that again, because that's just the way it is. Love is an illusion so people have hopes they'll feel that in their lifetimes. Stories are made up, stories are there for escapism. As simple as that. No one truly feels the kind of love one would feel in a story. Real life is a whole lot more miserable. 

Louis decides on making a call back home the night after Harrys visit. He speaks to his sisters for an hour, listening to Bella jabber on about her new doll collection, while Gabby talks about joining the footie team at primary school. Lindsey has a new boyfriend, unsurprisingly to Louis' knowledge. Lindsey had just presented as an omega on her 16th birthday and it's just part of the Tomlinson charm to have alphas drooling at their feet. Mabel speaks about her upcoming adventure into the wonderful world of university. She's finished her schooling and got accepted into some fancy dancey school in New York for fashion. Louis longs to just go with his sister, feeling suffocated in grey old London. He speaks to his mother last, the conversation he was dreading because she's always been a worrier. She's an omega of course, an honest to god full omega who does nothing but care for her children. Louis respects her for that though. That women has done everything in her power to give Louis and his sisters the lives they needed. 

"How's the novel going sweetie? Is this new editor just as nasty as that god awful knothead of an alpha?" 

Louis giggles at his mothers tone. She had hated Dan more than Louis had, and that's saying something. Louis shifts some in his chair, twisting the line of wires in his fingers as his mind drifts to Harry. He originally had called to get his mind off of that alpha in the first place. Harrys like a ghost, lingering everywhere and haunting Louis in every move he makes. "Been a bit slumped the past few weeks, but I think I'm getting back at it" Louis answers honestly, closing his eyes as he thinks of his editor. He won't tell his mom every detail, of course not she'd only worry more, but explaining who harry is to her won't hurt much. 

"You always seem to do my dear. One of you children had to curate the creativity for the rest of us." Annabel jabs, Louis hearing muffled yelling in the background, which only makes his mother laugh even more. Sometimes Louis feels homesick, misses playing with his sisters and having tea while knitting with his mother. But Louis enjoys his solitude, enjoys being able to care for himself. 

"Mabels fairly creative with her designs" Louis adds, causing his mother to hum in agreement. 

"Suppose you're right in that, but no one beats my precious Louis. Always been my favorite of the bunch" She whispers the last part, making Louis laugh and shake his head. He does indeed miss his mother more than anything. "The new editor trying to rewrite that story of yours? If he, or she, is, your mother will march down there and beat-" 

"Mum" Louis cuts in with a laugh, biting on his bottom lip as his mind is brought back to harry again. "There is no need to beat the knot out of poor Harry." Louis laughs again, imagining how terrified the alpha would be of his mother. Louis has to get his sass from somewhere he supposes. "He's a lovely man. Quite the skill for editing dare I say" Louis hates that he likes the way compliments of this alpha falls off his tongue. "Would never inflate his ego with that information of course" He adds in, causing his mother to cackle. 

"Aye," She hums, and Louis can only assume she's sipping her tea as there's a small pause over the line, "He treats you well then? No unwanted perversions or anything?" Louis can hear the worry in her voice. Louis' mother has every right to worry. He grew up with little money, but in a way he grew up sheltered. He become more cultured and knowledgable once he went to university. Figured out the hard way how cruel alphas can be, how cruel the world is to omegas. 

Louis shakes his head, forgetting to speak for a moment. Not necessarily unwanted perversions. And he certainly treats Louis well. He doesn't say that to his mother though. "In all honesty, he is quite the gentleman." Louis shrugs, a small smile trying to tug at his lips as he speaks of the alpha, "Not in the old fashioned way either, more progressive than most. Only met a few alphas similar to him before." Louis rambles a little, caught off guard when his mother laughs again. 

"All alphas are the same dear, have the same intentions. You know this Louis" Louis is brought back to reality after he hears that. Sometimes, Louis thinks his mother has more of a distaste for alphas than Louis does. Would make sense, Louis' father had left as soon as Annabel gave birth. Lucas stayed around for his sisters, long enough til Mabel turned fourteen then he was out the door faster than a fly. Louis' mother has now sworn off any alphas and doesn't want any stepping foot in her home. Which is fair, considering all the siblings are omega, besides the two youngest who have yet to present. Odds are, they're omegas too, with the omega gene running strong. Louis thinks maybe that's why the two alphas lefts. Or maybe it's just because thats what alphas do. They leave. 

"I know" Louis says, a bit more confident now, "Doesn't mean I hate having my new editor around. He's entertaining to say the least" 

Extremely entertaining. 

"Is there anything else I should be knowing about him then? Seeing as you speak so highly of this harry fella" 

Louis knew she would pry, of course she would, all mothers do. And, Louis is no liar thats for sure. But a small fib every once in a while never hurts. "No, just another alpha pestering my life" Louis shrugs. Which is kind of a half truth. Harry is indeed pestering Louis' life. Louis just won't admit that he wants this pestering to continue.

The two share their goodnights and when Louis hangs up the wave of loneliness hits again. He makes a rash decision that night, a decision that will lead to him losing this game, yet he still makes it.

Harry is currently sitting on the sofa, editing the freshly written next chapter of the book as Louis sits nervously and uncomfortably on the chair across from him. Louis really needs to clear his mind before making rash decisions, but that task is always more difficult when the stupid alphas always occupying it. Louis watches the alphas fingers as he makes marks on the rough draft, watches the way his jaw clenches and unclenches when he's in deep thought, debating on his answer to Louis' question.

Normally Harry would answer right away, always been straightforward with Louis, and everyone around him. But after the other night Harry feels like he has to be careful, has to be cautious on his next move. Although Harry is already growing tired of this game they're playing. Being without the omega for only 24 hours was the most agonizing thing he's been through. He feels closer to Louis, even though he can't say the same for the omega. The only time Harry has even seen a glimpse of what Louis truly wants is when he was spreading him open. When Louis' omega took full control and all the words dripping from his tongue were ones of need for the alpha. But without his omega in control, Louis is harder to read than a book written in another language. 

"On a Wednesday?" Harry raises his eyebrows, leaning back some on the couch and crossing his long legs, "Should I be worried about your excessive clubbing?" 

Louis rolls his eyes at that comment, although a small laugh escapes his lips because yes, this alpha is quite clever sometimes. "Clubbing is good for the soul Styles" Louis bites back before standing up, taking those questions as an answer. "Niall wants to meet in thirty, you can use my phone to dial up your roommate if you'd like" He offers before excusing himself to his bedroom. 

Louis always dresses obnoxiously good when he goes out. It's just a simple fact. So sue him if he tries a little bit harder with the knowledge that Harrys going to be there tonight. So if he brings out his bright colored, paisley looking jumpsuit, no one can really blame him. The prominent color is pink, with hints of green, blue, and orange framing the patterns. The pants flair in a rather ostentatious way, a neat bow loosely tying at the waist, and the color at the top decorating Louis' neck. He clips on his pearl necklace and lets his hair fall without being styled tonight. Slipping on a pair of simple yet effective gold shoes on, and maybe even adding some gloss to his lips before heading back out to the living room. 

Harry's just about finished with his call when Louis walks in, hanging up the line and moving his eyes towards the direction of the omega. Louis always looks mesmerizingly radiant to Harry. In anything he wears. But Harry would be lying if he didn't frame this visual in his own little Louis art gallery for his memory. The sight alone set Harrys body ablaze, all senses now on high alert. 

"You look divine Louis" Harry struggles to breath out, standing up from the sofa and cautiously walking over to the omega who's now wearing a faint blush a top his cheekbones, "Enchanting if we're going for honesty" His lips form into a soft and sincere smile, making Louis want to all but crawl out of his own skin and run away from the feelings arising in his chest. 

"Thank you" Louis hums out, trying to squash down the smile forming his lips. He fails of course. "Not too shabby yourself Harry" He compliments back and immediately regrets it. When did he start complimenting this alpha? He blames his mother for getting in his head last night. "Now, according to the clock we are going to be fashionably late so" Louis grabs his jean jacket and throws it over his shoulders before opening the apartment door. 

They take Harrys car to the club, mainly because Louis doesn't own a car. He either walks wherever he goes or rides his blue bike. Not owning a car is not by his own accord of course. As an omega one can barely own anything without an alphas signature. Makes absolutely no sense, but the laws seem to be pushing past that bump in the road in short time. The car rides fairly silent, per usual, but there's always that tension in the air. And Louis notices the scent getting increasingly more vigorous as they inch closer to their destination. Louis choses not to comment on the clear scenting of Harrys surroundings, mainly because soothes his omega of any nerves going into the night. 

When they reach the club Niall is the first to greet, yelling at the bouncer to let his friends in because 'No chum of mine has to wait in a line in this weather' in his own slurred words. The three make it to the bar in record time and Niall, as well as Louis are downing shots to get the night started. Louis notices Harry not drinking as much as the two, but again, he doesn't make a comment on it. By the time Zayn appears Niall is talking Harrys ear off about Louis' ex editor Dan. Which, is an invasion of privacy on one sense, and is a little too much oversharing for the omegas liking. But the alcohol is seeping in his veins and he feels too good to care at the moment, so he lets his friend ramble on. Harry listening intently, glancing over at Louis a few times to see if he should stop the Irish lad, but Louis only laughs and rolls his eyes, swallowing down more of his drink. 

"Fucking A!" Niall flairs his arms, clearly inebriated now, "Do all alphas have to look like god sculpted them himself?" 

The comment makes the three laugh, Harrys roommate making a spot between Harry and Louis as he orders himself a drink. "Yes" Zayn answers Niall, causing the irishman to laugh even more. The brown eyes travel over to Louis, a small smile forming the mans lips. Louis won't deny the fact that Zayn looks like he's a greek god. His face is chiseled in all the right places, and his beard is oh so pleasing to look at. He almost beats Harry on the most handsome alpha contest. Almost. 

"You must be the fabulous writer this knothead never shuts up about?" Zayn questions, pointing his thumb in the direction of Harry beside him. Harry makes an offended huff, but doesn't deny the other alphas words. 

"All nice things I hope" Louis giggles, pointing his stare at harry and letting it linger before sticking his hand out, shaking the other alphas hand. "Does the fabulous writer stand up to his descriptions?" Louis questions, letting the shake go far too long for Harrys liking. Louis eventually lets go. 

"Above and beyond" The alpha hums out with a smirk before sipping at his beer. 

More alcohol, a lot more of Nialls rambling about god knows what at this point, and an abundant of Harrys stares, Louis starts to feel antsy. At this point in the night he's starting to regret his decision. Every time he locks eyes with the alpha a release of pheromones slips out and he knows the alphas being affected by it. His poker face standing true of course. All Louis wants to do is grab the stupid alpha by his blouse and pull him into the back room with him, ride him til all thats left is sweaty bodies panting and completely spent pressed against each other. 

Louis really regrets his decision. 

"I'm going to boggy!" Louis giggles as he finishes his fifth, maybe sixth glass of the night, but who's counting really. He heads to the dance floor and lets go of the tension that's been filling him as soon as the alpha stepped into his apartment. He moves his body to the vibrations of the floor, already working up a sweat as his hips move in circular motions. He feels the alphas eyes boring into his skin, but ignores it. 

Louis doesn't know how it happens, doesn't know how he ends up in the middle of two big alphas. Doesn't know how their hands begin to travel the omegas body. Can't comprehend when he started dancing with other people. Yet, here he is. He decides to just go with it because its all in good fun. No plans on going home with any of these alphas, just in good fun. And Louis feels good. He feels admired and maybe that last glass tipped him over the edge of loosing all control of his body. Maybe he glances over at the editor still leaned against the bar every few moments, still staring at the omega. Less in an adoring way and more in a bitterly ominous way. 

Harry feels like this entire evening has turned into a plague of agony for him. He was enjoying the beginning of the night. Niall is such a cheerful happy person that anyone would be just as ecstatic in his presence. And Zayn is getting along with Niall quite well. Just being in the omegas presence is enough for Harry, so he was truly enjoying his night. Even when the omega left to go dance. Watching the omega dance on his own was simply breathtaking. He's seen the omega dance before, but the way the light catches his glistening skin, and the colors on his jumpsuit blind everyone. It's beautiful to see Louis so open and free. Harry was enjoying himself. 

Until the first alpha crawled behind his omega and attached himself to his hips. Shortly after that vile man, came another and the two alphas locked themselves in a cage around his omega. But Louis isn't his omega and he really needs to stop letting his alpha claim him. 

"You alright mate?" Zayn bumps his shoulder with Harrys, eyeing the glass tightly enclosed around his fingers. Zayn deeps if the alpha holds it any tighter it'll shatter. "Wanna go home?" The other alphas asks carefully, irritation itching his skin now from the way the omegas behaving. Zayn knows they're just friends. Knows about the things they've done and knows that Louis has made it clear to Harry that it's just a friends with pleasure type of relationship. That doesn't mean he can't feel for his friend. He likes Louis, truly he does, but not enough to watch him put this alpha through a heartbreak. 

Harry should go home. Should escape before he does anything he'll regret. But he drove Louis here, and if he left then Louis would have to walk home. And he isn't letting omega walk home alone. Every time the omega locks eyes with him the rage just begins to fill the alphas body. So much that he can feel his body heating up, can feel his blood pumping faster and his heart racing. This is still a game to Louis, it has been since the beginning. In reality Louis has always had the upper hand. Always leading breadcrumbs for harry to follow after. Because he knows Harry will follow. Will get down on his knees a propose if he bloody asked him to. He knows the alphas feelings towards him, knows how to tease and tug and torment. He's an incredibly smart, calculated and vicious omega. Harry realizes he hasn't been playing his best game. And if Louis wants competition, then that's what he'll be. 

"No" Harry growls out, eyes scanning the room before they land on a pair of greens, staring him down as if she's about to pounce on the alpha any minute. Alright, if Louis wants a game, then Harrys willing to participate. He downs the rest of his drink before nearly storming over to the woman, and with one whiff he knows she's a beta. But gender doesn't really matter to Harry. A dancing partner doesn't matter really because he's not attracted to anyone else in this room except the irritating omega. He just has to look like he's interested, put on a show for the omega who's now making his way over to the bar. 

Louis feels dizzy, the whole club is spinning in circles and he's growing bored of the alphas grabby hands. He doesn't even know why he's dancing with these alphas. He doesn't want to dance with any alpha besides Harry. Damn alcohol lowering his ability to keep his omega under control. He pushes himself out of the caged arms and stumbles back over to the bar, smiling widely when he sees Niall still here. No sign of Harry or his roommate though. 

"Where's Harry?" Louis whisper yells over the music, sinking into the bar stool beside his friend. 

Niall glances over at his mate with a wide dopey smile, "Lou!" He yells happily, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the omegas cheek. "Enjoying yourself in that alpha sandwich?" He cackles, flinging his arms as his beer tips over the edges landing on the floor. 

The music is now increasingly louder in Louis' head, the smells of every person in the room mixing and its making the omegas head pound. He can't even smell his alpha anymore. "Not really" Louis admits, flicking some of his hair out of his eyes. "Do you know where-" Louis stops himself as his eyes begin to scan the room, finding Harry almost immediately. His omega cries out at the sight, clawing its way out in sadness. Harrys dancing with someone. Louis squeezes his eyes shut in hopes that when he opens them it won't be real. It is real thought. Reality is miserable and Louis wants to scream his head off when the alpha makes eye contact, emotionless eyes yet he still smirks over at him. His hands are all over the body of that, Louis can't really tell if she's an omega. Still, he's dancing with someone's. Not dancing with Louis. 

Louis is well aware he's a hypocrite. Aware that he's hurt over the same thing he just made Harry witness. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. He watches for a few moments longer before his stomach starts to turn and he needs to get out. He feels like he's suffocating in this room. 

"Lou, come back!" 

Is the last thing he heard from Niall before he pushes the exit doors open and storms over to the parking lot. He hunches over and lets out whatever left of his dinner, dry heaving for what feels like forever before he wipes his mouth. Once he reaches Harrys car his realization hits. One, Harry has his keys so theres no way of driving home unless he broke in, which is not part of his skill set. Two, the clouds above him are a dark grey and the air is crisp with incoming rain. Lastly, his cheeks are stained wet. Except it hasn't rained yet. He's crying, Louis is full on crying outside of the club. The sadness starts to turn into angry because of course this alpha would make him cry. They always do in the end. His anger only rises when he spots Harry stepping out of the club and walking over to him. 

"Fuck off" Louis spits out before Harry can even get a word in. 

Harry regrets his decision now, wishes he could take it back, wishes his alpha didn't act on his anger urges, wishes that his omega didn't look so destroyed right now. But Harry though thats what Louis wanted. He thought Louis was still playing the game. Louis is the most confusing puzzle he's ever met. 

"Let me drive you home," Harry speaks, voice low and cautious, "It's going to rain" 

"Thanks for that information" Louis rolls his eyes and goes to tug his jacket closer to him, only to realize he left it in the club. Fitting ending to the night honestly. He huffs out and starts stomping away, heading in the direction of his apartment building. 

Harry follows him, he can hear his footsteps behind him, can smell his presence. "Acting all alpha on me now?" Louis spits, mostly talking to himself because Harrys annoyingly silent. "Going to walk me home safely, then go and knot whichever omega you were dancing with?" 

Harry stays silent, irritating Louis to no end. Eventually they fall into a silence as harry stays behind the omega. Louis is feeling all too much, his omega wants nothing more than for the alpha to say something, anything. Which also irritates Louis because how does his omega still yearn for alpha after that? Stupid biology. The rain slowly starts to trickle down, then pours down all at once. 

Harry is quick to jog up beside Louis, taking his jacket off and hanging it over the top of Louis' head to shield him from the rain. "Don't want you to melt" Harry smiles down at him. Louis laughs out bitterly at the audacity of the alpha, rolling his eyes yet again. Unbelievable. 

Once they reach the mint door of Louis' apartment, he half expects the alpha to just leave and not say anything else. They somehow end up in the kitchen, Harry standing still as he leans against the countertop and Louis slowly pacing as he thinks of the best way to kick this alpha out. Even though every part of him is aching for his touch. 

Before Louis can even get to the kicking him out part though, Harry is the first to break the silence this time. "Louis, could you please help me understand why you're so upset" His eyebrows are furrowed and he fiddling with the rings on his fingers, nervousness filling him. Harrys never nervous. Has always been the one to thrive in uncomfortable situations. Nothing really gets to him. Louis never fails to make him nervous though. 

Immediately the omega snaps, "Are you that daft?" He stops pacing and crosses his arms over his chest, staring down the alphas a few feet away from him. Louis doesn't want to be having this conversation. Doesn't want Harry to know that dancing with someone else hurt him. Vulnerability is weakness to Louis. It only lets people come in and take advantage of you. "Maybe you should've just went and knotted that desperate omega" He scoffs, Harrys eyes immediately snapping up to the omega. 

His nostrils fill with sunflowers, a hint of something spicy mixed in now. Louis is fuming, his omega seems to be out of control and Louis is having a hard time handling it. So he's turning to anger. "Jealousy has never draped someone so well before" Harry hums out, licking his lips as he carefully inches closer to the omega, searching his face for any clues as to why this omegas so unraveled by the scene. 

Louis rolls his eyes, letting out a bitter laugh "That is most certainly not the case here styles" 

Maybe Louis is slightly jealous that someone who was not him danced with Harry before he could. Is that such a bad thing? Harry has been jealous before. He's more hurt than anything, but he's trying his best to play it off as anger. 

"Oh?" Harry raises his eyebrows, irritation crawling his skin again. He doesn't want to grow angry with omega. He knows this omega doesn't need angry right now. But it's frustrating how little of himself he gives to Harry. How was Harry suppose to know any of his actions would cause such and uproar of emotions? "Indulge me then, why is it that you can go and dance with whomever and I have to sit and watch their paws all over you?" He rambles out, slightly more fast pace than his usual slow talking voice, "Yet, when I dance with someone it suddenly crosses a line?" He questions, the space between the two continuing to grow smaller in size. 

Louis hates this. He hates the tension in the room, hates that it's nothing positive. Hates that Harry looming over him makes him want to cry. Hates that if he cries all he wants is to be wrapped in the alphas arms and taken care of. Louis can stand his own ground, he can be in control of near any situations. He's a self disciplined omega. But all of that discipline goes out the window whenever this alpha is around. He especially hates that he doesn't hate Harry. Not even close. 

The omegas shoulders slump as his eyes advert to the ground, his arms dropping and catching his own fingers to play with them. Anything to distract him from actually being honest with this alpha. With Harry. "Because" Louis breaths out, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing the floor would just swallow him whole and take his vulnerability down with him. "it was my turn to dance with you" He eventually whispers out, the room still full of tension, but a sudden warmth slipping it's way in. It's Harrys presence, Louis knows that he's never not warm if Harrys near him. "And you went and danced with somebody else" 

Harry hurt his omega. Yes, it was a blind mistake, a lapse in judgement. And possibly there is some fault on Louis' part without being more clear on the rules of this messy game. But that doesn't stop the sharp pain from slicing into Harry chest. He hurt his omega and that simply just isn't going to happen again. His alpha is yearning to fix it, to wrap Louis up in the blankets of his arms and kiss the man until it's all better. The alphas mouth opens and closes, trying to figure out the words to say, the words to make it all okay again. Then his eye catches the mint green record player in the corner of the living room, near the front door. Harry makes a mental note that Louis likes the color mint green, considering his door, phone, and record player are that color, before he walks over to it. He grabs a record and places it on, setting the player a go. 

The room fills with the dreamy voices of The Platters, the ballad 'only you (and you alone)' pulling his body towards his omega. He places his hand palm up as Louis lifts his head, inspecting the alpha with furrowed eyebrows.

"I only ever want to dance with you omega" Harry whispers, voice deep and low and a lace of alpha forming it. He lets out comforting pheromones, the room mixing their scents of pine and honey together in a devouring and sweet suffocation. "Please, dance with me Louis" 

Harry scent alone makes Louis feel so much comfort and warmth, his actions and words just fill his body with a feeling from head to toe that makes his skin crawl and his stomach flutter. Louis takes the alphas hand, harry immediately pulling the omegas body flush against his own. He places his other hand on his hip and Louis' hands go up onto the broad shoulders, slowly slinking around Harrys neck. 

With Louis' head on Harrys chest, the dance between the two flows perfectly. It's nothing like dancing at a club. Its even more. Everything Louis so desperately wants, but deep down doesn't know if he is truly ready. He gives in tonight though. Lets his omega swoon in the arms of the alpha. Lets their bodies tangle together in the tune of beautiful music. There's a small silence as they dance in the kitchen, a comfortable and homey feeling surrounding them. Louis whispers, so soft and delicate, "Only want you alpha" 

Harry almost doesn't hear him, almost missing those heavenly smooth words. They run over the alpha like butter, bringing him down to the reality of the situation. He's holding this omega in his arms, dancing to a love song, and witnessing the omega nearly claim the alpha in a way. No, he can't claim the omega yet. He won't. But Louis' eyes are only for Harry. This omega yearns for him as much as Harry yearns for this omega. The feelings are mutual. 

As the song comes to a slow end, Harry reaches down and lifts Louis' head up by his chin. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Harrys leaning in and pressing his lips against the omegas. Tasting strawberries from the lipgloss he had on all night. 

The kiss is not rushed, not heated. Not an attempt to move in a direction of other things. Just a, plain and simple kiss. Yet, it wasn't so plain to the two. In all his experience with kissing, Louis wishes to never let this one go. He will never forget the way Harrys lips fit perfectly with his, the way kissing Harry feels like home. The shape of Harrys hands cupped around his cheek, his rings slightly cold against the skin. The kiss felt like floating on cloud nine, touching the heavens and stars, then falling back down with a crash to earth. 

Harrys the first to break the kiss, face still close to Louis' and his lips still brushing gracefully against the omegas,"Do you forgive me?" He whispers, causing the omega to let out a light giggle. 

"Still deciding" Louis teases, hands falling down to the alphas chest as he grips onto his blouse and tugs him closer. 

Harry hums, "I can live with that" A small laugh escapes the alphas lips before he's back to kissing the omega. 

Louis deems now that he is losing this game. Although, with the feeling of Harrys fingertips pressing into his hip, and his plump lips chasing against the omegas own lips. In this case, he feels more so like he's winning. 

The kiss lingers, feels as though it goes on for hours before eventually Harry concludes they should part ways for the night. They share another goodbye kiss before Harrys making his way back to the club parking lot and Louis' left alone in his apartment once again. 

Harry had forgot his jacket, or maybe he left it there on purpose, Louis doesn't fully know. Doesn't stop the omega from falling asleep that night in nothing but the alphas jacket. 

When Harry gets home that night he's met with Tilly, Zayns mate, in his kitchen making some tea. He slips out of his shoes and embraces her in a hug before taking out a mug for himself. The two share small talk about their weeks, and somehow, of course it falls into the Louis category. And he indulges her by telling her about the night that lead to dancing in a kitchen. 

"Hopeless romantic you are" She teases, sipping at her tea as Harry does the same. 

Maybe he is a hopeless romantic. He's never been before. Sure, he goes the extra measure to show the ones he cares about that he does indeed care about them. Although he's never been in a situation quite like this before. Never felt this much of a magnetic pull to another. Has most certainly never wanted to hold someone as long as possible til it breaks some sort of record. "Maybe so" Harry shrugs, finishing his tea and dropping it in the sink before making his way to his bedroom. He'll deal with the dishes in the morning. 

"Love" Tilly hums, resting her hand a top her pregnant belly and smiling warmly at the alpha. "That's whats in your eyes dear, can read it as clear as day" 

Harry just shakes his head, blowing her a kiss goodnight before falling onto his bed in a daze. 

Love, Harry thinks, maybe it is. He touches his lips and closes his eyes, darkness of his lids fading into the ocean like blues of the omega. He falls asleep with only one person on his mind. Always only that omega on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrys 'but daddy I love him' shirt pushed me to finish this chapter so you can thank him for that lol 
> 
> Anyways, to be a coffee mug in Harry and Louis' kitchen is a dream of mine, imagine all the dancing !!
> 
> Hope everyone loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it !!   
> As always, let me know any of your thoughts or predictions in the comments, I adore reading them !! Or if you just wanna say hi you can do that too :) 
> 
> (p.s I plan on writing the next 'touch' chapter very soon for anyone who's reading that. It's going to be a longer story than this one because there's a whole lot of slow burn and things that are going to happen. Thanks for being so patient :) )
> 
> All the love xx

**Author's Note:**

> Writing yet another fic even though I have 3 unfinished ones? More likely than you think.  
> Anyways, I use to watch this anime that had similar vibes and I thought it would be really fun to write off that prompt, but A/B/O so,,,here we are !! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it so far !! 
> 
> All the love xx


End file.
